


Unmei no Musume

by PolicenaNight



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sailor Moon S Another Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolicenaNight/pseuds/PolicenaNight
Summary: The story is about Amanda, a normal 17-year-old girl from Crystal Tokyo, one day while she, her father Murata and her "imaginary friend" Lily, were going to see a parade, when suddenly, Amanda ends up crashing into two children younger than her, the first of them had green hair and the other had pink hair. However, little did Amanda know that that encounter could change her life and her own Destiny forever, and also reveal a secret from her family.
Kudos: 1





	1. A Normal "Day"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I post on this site, since now, I apologize for my English. I hope you enjoy this story.  
> This story is based on the game Sailor Moon S Another Story.  
> Also inspired by the game Midnight Puppeteer.  
> Some characters belong to me.
> 
> Good reading!

\- "Amanda!" - A voice calls the name of the girl, who at that very moment was lying in a comfortable and warm bed.

The girl with short brown hair just ignores the voice and keeps her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations the last sensations of her dream, which was over.

\- "Amanda!" - The voice calls for Amanda again, this time, the girl with short brown hair closes her eyes tightly. - "Oh?"

Amanda slowly opens her emerald green eyes, the first thing the girl with short brown hair saw, besides her room, was a white rabbit plush on top of her.

\- "Hmmmm? Lily?" - Amanda asks in a sleepy voice, while she scratches her eyes.

\- "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." - Lily crossed her arms as she watched Amanda with her black plastic eyes.

\- "Good day to you too." - Amanda says, while giving a slightly long and loud yawn. - "What time is it?"

\- "It's almost 8:00." - Lily answers and, thus, Amanda's mood changes, quickly, she takes the blankets off her and gets up from the bed, thus revealing the pajamas Amanda was wearing at that moment.

The pajamas were a long-sleeved yellow blouse, lighter yellow tights and she also had a cap the same color as the blouse.

\- "Hey hey, what do you think you're doing?!?" - Lily asked, as she watched Amanda desperately open the closet.

\- "Get my uniform! I'm super late!" - Amanda screams, while desperately looking for her school uniform, which was somewhere in her closet.

Lily took a deep breath, and then ...

\- "CREATURE, TODAY IS SATURDAY, HAS NO CLASS TODAY! I JUST WOKE YOU UP WHY YOU HAVE THE PARADE OF THE ROYAL FAMILY!" - Lily screams, and then breathes in a breathless way.

The girl with short brown hair stops looking for her uniform and looks at Lily with a confused look.

\- "Is today?" - Amanda asks.

\- "Sure, why do you think I woke you up?" Lily asks.

Amanda laughs sheepishly as she starts to push her clothes back into the closet, however, she has separated clothes to go to the show.

\- "Start preparing, I'll be there in the kitchen with the old man." - Lily gets out of Amanda's bed and leaves the girl's room.

When Lily leaves, Amanda sighs, she looks at the clothes she had separated.

\- "Wow ... I wasn't even remembering that today would be the day of the parade." -Amanda talks while she started taking off her pajamas. - "This should be a happy day but ... why am I not happy?"

Amanda starts to dress, and while she was dressing, she observed herself in the mirror, that night, she had had a nightmare, but it wasn't JUST a nightmare, it was probably one of the worst the girl had ever had, several questions start to fill out to your mind, confused questions that really deserved an answer.

While the girl with short brown hair was almost out of the world of thoughts, she was already quite ready.

Now Amanda was wearing a yellow blouse with a jumpsuit of the same color, socks that went up to her thigh, yellow sneakers, on the collar of the blouse, there was a bow with white straps, and a beret was on the head.

\- "Oh? Wow, I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot I was getting ready." - Amanda looks at herself in the mirror. - "Perfect!"

Amanda grabs a bag and leaves the room, heading for the kitchen.

**_\-----_ **

In the kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacon filled the small kitchen in the small apartment where Amanda, her father and Lily lived.

\- "Good morning, daddy!" - Amanda talks excitedly, but inside, the girl with short brown hair was feeling worried about her nightmare.

\- "Good morning, dear, I see you slept well." -Her father, Murata, greets her.

Murata wore a white blouse under a jacket, black pants and brown shoes, in addition to wearing glasses, in addition to having fair skin, green eyes and brown hair, just like his daughter.

\- "Yes, I did sleep." -Amanda smiles, while she sat at the table. - "By the smell, it must be good."

\- "Yes, eggs with bacon, your favorite." - Murata responds, while putting some eggs and chunks on a plate, placing right after in front of Amanda.

\- "Wow!" - Amanda claps her hands as she picks up a knife and fork and starts eating. - "Hmmmm ... very good, daddy."

Murata just smiles in response, he picks up another plate and helps himself to eggs and bacon too, then sits down in front of the girl with short brown hair.

While Murata ate, he had noticed that there was something different about his daughter's eyes, a worried look.

\- "Amanda? Did something happen?" - Murata stops eating and looks at his daughter.

\- "Old man, it looks like something happened!" - Lily speaks, but ends up being ignored.

\- "Just ... I'm kind of curious about something." - Amanda replies, while continuing to eat, without looking at her father or Lily.

\- "And what would it be?" - Murata asks.

\- "Mommy ... what was she like?" - Amanda asks and, in that same moment, Murata looks at the girl with short brown hair as if that question asked by her was the stupidest of all.

\- "Your mother ..." - Murata sighs sadly.

Amanda was staring at her father with a curious look.

\- "Well ... she ... was your mother." - Murata had no words to describe, and it made Amanda a little angry.

\- "No, daddy, I mean ... what was she like? I never saw any picture of her." - Amanda speaks with a serious look. - "If you said she died, you should have a picture to remember her, right?"

\- "..." - Murata is silent.

\- "Daddy?" Amanda asks, still looking serious.

\- "I don't like bad memories ... your mother's death made me kind of depressed and-" - Murata was lying, and Amanda knew it, but before the girl could say anything, the doorbell starts to ring.

\- "Who will it be at this time of the morning? Man, seriously, it's too early for someone to come here." - Lily complains, while she put a whole bacon in her mouth.

\- "Who will it be, daddy?" - Amanda asks. - "We rarely receive visitors at this hour."

\- "I'll see, stay here, I'll be right back." - Murata gets up from the chair and goes to the door, opening it.

Murata had barely opened the door and a woman with long black hair walks in and pushes the brown-haired man on the floor.

The woman had her blue eyes shining with rage, she wore a blouse in a very weak green tone, a faint purple coat, she wore dark blue jeans, brown boots and had a star ornament in her hair, in addition to wearing a pearl necklace on the neck.

\- "Murata!" - The woman screams, while she waved two tickets in the face of the brown-haired man.

\- "S-Saki? What are you doing here at this hour?" - Murata asks, as she got up from the floor.

\- "What do I do here?!? Aren't we going to the cinema today?!?" - Saki asks in a furious tone, while showing the two tickets to Murata.

\- "Cinema? Ehhhh ... I didn't agree with any of this ... it was you who bought these tickets without my opinion ..." - Murata mutters under his breath.

\- "What did you say, Murata?" - Saki asks, at that moment, Murata had been relieved that Saki hadn't heard that.

\- "Nothing." - Murata replies. - "But anyway, today I won't be able to go, I'm going with Amanda to the royal family parade."

\- " _Wow, that old man always forgets me._ " - Lily thinks, as she crossed her arms and huffed in anger.

Suddenly, Saki's mood changes to surprise.

\- "What? Is the parade today?" - Saki asks.

\- "Yeah." - Murata replies. - "Didn't you remember?"

\- "W-well, yes but ..." - Saki sighs, and soon after, swing the tickets again. - "You go to the cinema with me after that!"

\- "Ok ok, I will." - Murata speaks. - "Are you going to the parade?"

\- "Not this year, I have a very important case at the police station. But the cinema is still up!" - Saki speaks while she puffed out her chest.

\- "Another murder?" - Murata asks.

\- "It's none of your business!" - Saki stomps his foot and crosses his arms. - "I'm going now, and don't think about keeping me waiting, Murata!"

Saki leaves slamming the door, that almost a painting falls from the wall.

\- "Saki is in that mood again ... will she be like that only when you're around, daddy?" - Amanda asks, while she finished eating.

\- "She was always like this." - Murata replies. - "Well, you can brush your teeth now, I will clean the dishes. "

\- "Okay, daddy, excuse me." - Amanda gets up, picks up Lily and goes to the bathroom.

After Amanda and Lily leave, Murata goes to a window and opens it.

\- "... Why am I having a bad feeling?" - Murata looks at the sky with a serious look. - "Could it be ... the time has finally come?"

_**\-----** _

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Amanda made sure she had locked the door so that she and Lily could talk in peace.

\- "Why did you ignore me?" -Lily asks, while she was standing over the sink.

\- "Do you think that if I talked to you in front of daddy, you wouldn't think that he would think I was crazy?" - Amanda asks, while taking a toothbrush and putting paste on it.

\- "I do not know." - Lily shrugs.

Amanda starts to brush her teeth while she looks at her reflection in the mirror.

\- "Curious about something?" - Lily asks.

\- "More or less ... it's about mom ..." - Amanda replies, while she looks at Lily.

\- "Oh ... about that ... well, I'm also curious." - Lily answers. - "After all, the old man has nothing about your mother to remember her."

\- "Yes, and I find it all strange." - Amanda finishes brushing herself, and puts the brush away, picking up a comb.

Amanda starts to comb her short brown hair, which in a matter of seconds, was completely ready, she keeps the comb to where she was.

\- "Did daddy finish washing the dishes?" - Amanda asks, as she unlocked the door.

\- "I think so, the old man is not that slow to wash only two plates, two knives and two forks." -Lily speaks as she followed Amanda out of the bathroom. - "If he is not finished I will hit him."

_**\-----** _

Murata turns off the tap after finishing washing and storing dishes, knives and forks.

\- "Phew ... I finally finished." - Murata sighs with relief.

At that same moment, Amanda and Lily enter the kitchen.

\- "Are you finished, Amanda?" - Murata asks with a smile, Amanda just nods. - "Ok, I'll finish getting ready and then we'll go to the parade, ok?"

As Murata starts to head for the bathroom, Amanda stops him.

\- "Daddy, me and Lily are going, ok? We will meet there." - Amanda speaks, as she started heading for the front door.

\- "Are you going to take your plush with you? Isn't that kind of childish?" - Murata asks.

\- " _Plush will be my hand on your face if you call me that again!_ " - Lily thinks, as she was almost burning with rage.

\- "People can find it, but I can't." - Amanda says, while holding Lily in her arms.

\- "Okay, but be very careful." - Murata speaks, while entering the bathroom. - "See you later."

\- "Ok, daddy, see you later!" - Amanda speaks, closed the door after leaving.

_**\-----** _

Murata stared at his reflection in the mirror, was it a mistake to let his daughter out alone?

\- " _Amanda ... why do I still have this bad feeling? I hope nothing happens to her ..._ " - Murata thinks, while watching her reflection in the mirror.

Murata begins to brush his teeth, still feeling bad. He really hopes that Amanda doesn't know the truth, the truth about her family that had been kept for years.

_**\-- To Be Continued --** _


	2. A Mysterious Encounter and a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter, a mysterious encounter takes place while Amanda was going to the parade. And Murata has a memory of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! All right?  
> Another chapter in the area!  
> And again, I apologize for my English.

Several people were on the streets, Amanda and Lily were running around, while running to reach the parade site.

\- "Amanda, wait for me!" - Lily was slowly falling behind. - "Man, why do these events always make me tired?!?"

\- "Come on, Lily, I want to get a great place!" Amanda screams as she looks at Lily. - "I want to see the royal family up close!"

\- "Oh dear ..." - Lily shakes her head, as she watched Amanda move further and further away.

However, suddenly, Amanda was gone.

\- "Amanda?" - Lily looks around confused, immediately putting her arms around her waist. - "Wow, what a friend you are."

Even tired and angry, Lily remains behind the girl with short brown hair.

**_\-----_ **

Meanwhile, a green-haired boy was running through the streets, his breathing was labored and sweat was falling from his forehead.

\- "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" - The boy screams, while running desperately through the streets, while running, he felt some familiar energies approaching.

On the other side, there was a girl with pink hair in a hairstyle that resembles a rabbit.

\- "No no no, it can't be happening today!" - The girl with pink hair whines as she runs.

On another nearby street, Amanda was running with Lily right behind her.

\- "Come on Lily, you're too slow!" - Amanda screams, while watching Lily in the distance.

Suddenly, out of sheer distraction, the three end up colliding with each other, going to the floor immediately. For the two of them, it had just been a silly crush, but with Amanda, her heart started to beat quickly.

\- "O-ow..." - The boy with green hair gets up, as he starts to go to the two girls. - "Hey, are you two okay?"

The girl with pink hair gets up quickly.

\- "I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry. But I'm fine." - The girl with pink hair speaks before running away.

The green haired boy's attention turns his attention to the girl with short brown hair.

\- "And you?" - The boy asks, while extending his hand.

\- "Yes, I'm fine, yes." - Amanda speaks and holds the boy's hand, but when she holds it, both she and the boy end up feeling something different.

The green-haired boy pulls the girl with short brown hair and she stands again.

\- "Hey, what's that?" - Amanda realizes that something had fallen to the ground, the two approach and lower themselves.

\- "It looks like a pendant." - The boy comments. - "And there's the seal of the royal family, do you see it?"

Amanda nods, but suddenly, she feels something appear behind her.

\- "Anshar." - A female voice speaks, the two look at the owner of the voice, it was a girl with blond hair tied in two ponytails with two red ribbons.

\- "Ahh." - The boy, now known as Anshar, gets up quickly.

Amanda watches the two confused, the blonde-haired girl looks at Amanda with a serious look.

\- "Made a new friend, huh?" - The blonde girl watches Amanda from head to toe.

The girl with short brown hair was just silent, very surprised by what was happening.

The blonde girl looks again at the green-haired boy.

\- "Something wrong?" - The girl with blond hair asks, when she realizes the concern of the boy with green hair.

While the two talked, Amanda began to leave gradually.

\- "Hey!" - Anshar's voice catches Amanda's attention again, she looks at him. - "You dropped this."

Anshar was showing the girl with short brown hair a kind of silver ring with a yellow jewel in a circular shape.

Amanda chokes, that was one of the only things she had about her mother, her father always told her that it was her only memory.

\- "Oops, it must have fallen when we collided." - Amanda speaks, while she took the ring from Anshar's hand. - "Thanks."

When Amanda takes the ring, the two end up feeling something.

\- "W-what? What is it?" - Amanda takes her hand away from the boy.

\- " _T-that power ... is similar to that of Lady Apsu!_ " - Anshar thinks, also pulling her hand away, looking at Amanda in surprise.

\- "I-I need to go!" -Amanda runs out, her legs were almost wobbly, her heart was beating very fast.

_**\-----** _

\- "Are you sure she went here?" - Murata asks, as she looks at the stuffed rabbit.

\- "Of course, do I look like a liar by any chance?" - Lily asks.

\- "Well ... I think-" - Before Murata can say another word, the girl with short brown hair appears running. - "Hmmm?"

Amanda immediately jumps on her father, making him fall to the floor.

\- "Amanda? What happened? Where were you?" - Murata asks, as he felt his daughter squeeze him.

\- "Daddy ... I ..." - Amanda sobbed as she hugged the brown-haired man.

\- "Something happened?" - Lily asks.

Amanda nods.

\- "What happened?" - Murata asks.

\- "Well ... is that-" - Amanda would start talking, however, Saki appears in the same second.

\- "Murata!" - Saki's angry and familiar voice is heard.

\- "Oh my god ... what is that?" - Lily watches Saki with a "Where did she get that?"

Saki knew how to overdo her makeup, her lips were painted red, her black hair was tied in a high ponytail, she was wearing a light purple long-sleeved blouse with a weak green scarf, her skirt was the same color as the blouse and went up to the height of the knees.

\- "S-Saki?!?" - Murata looks the black-haired woman up and down.

\- "How am I?" - Saki asks.

Lily hid quickly before Saki saw her, but it seemed that she wouldn't notice, since Saki was looking only at Murata.

\- "My look for going to the movies, what else?" - Saki replies.

\- "Help! What did Saki wear now?" - Murata thinks while watching Saki, especially her makeup.

The black-haired woman used to overdo her makeup, and that was what scared Murata and the people around her.

\- "And then? Am I pretty?" - Saki asks.

Murata just nods.

\- "Well, let's go see the parade and then, go to the cinema." - Saki takes Murata's hand and raises it.

It was true, with everything going on at the same time, Murata and Amanda hadn't even realized they were still on the floor.

After Murata gets up, he takes his daughter's hand and helps her up too.

\- "Well, can you go ahead?" - Amanda asks.

\- "Don't you want to come with us?" - Saki asks.

\- "I'm going to find a friend of mine, we'll meet at the parade." - Amanda speaks, while picking up Lily and starting to move away from the scene.

\- "... Amanda is becoming a beautiful young woman, isn't she? ..." - Saki asks, as she watches Amanda walking away.

\- "Yeah." - Murata speaks. - "I thank God that she doesn't equal ... well, you know who."

Murata looks away from the ground and clenches his fists. For several years he had fought his daughter's curiosity to know who his mother was, but Murata always said he wanted to forget about her "death".

In fact, Murata was hiding the truth about his ex-wife.

_**\-- Flashback --** _

_17 years ago ... Murata was pacing, almost pulling his hair out, it was almost midnight and he was the only one in the small hospital waiting room. A few hours ago, his wife had gone into labor by then. He and his wife rushed to the hospital._

_They hardly even had time to change their clothes and the fatigue was visible in Murata's eyes. The brown-haired man looks at his watch ... 2 hours have passed and nothing._

_\- "They are taking too long ... did something happen?" - Murata thinks, while walking from one side to the other._

_Nurses and nurses passed by from time to time, the hospital was in deathly silence, without any conversation, the only noise that was heard was a TV in the waiting room and the clock, but that was all._

_\- "Mr. Murata?" - A male voice behind Murata asks, the man with brown hair looks immediately at the owner of the voice, he was the doctor responsible for the birth of his daughter or son._

_\- "Doctor, how is my wife?" - Murata asks._

_\- "Mrs. Apsu is fine." - The doctor speaks, Murata immediately lets out a sigh of relief. - "And my congratulations, she is a girl, totally healthy."_

_At that moment, Murata smiles, he was very good to know that both his daughter and wife were fine._

_\- "Can I see them?" - Murata asks._

_\- "Of course, follow me." - The doctor speaks, and so, the two begin to go into a corridor with some rooms._

**_\-----_ **

_Room 222, the room where Murata's wife was, after the doctor, Murata finds his wife sitting on the bed, her long white hair was messy and in her arms was a newborn baby._

_\- "Mrs. Apsu? Your husband is here." - The doctor speaks, while watching the woman with white hair. - "I will leave you alone."_

_\- "Yes, doctor ... thanks ..." - Apsu speaks, without taking her eyes off the baby in her arms._

_Murata approaches his wife and sits on a chair that was beside the bed._

_\- "She's beautiful, isn't she?" - Apsu asks, still without taking her eyes off the baby._

_\- "Yes, very beautiful ... I wonder what she will be like when she grows up." - Murata smiled. - "Oh, have you decided what her name will be?"_

_\- "Yeah." - Apsu speaks bluntly, now she looked at her husband. - "It will be ... Amanda."_

_\- "Amanda ..." Worthy of being loved "... yes, a beautiful name for a beautiful daughter." - Murata speaks._

_Apsu gives a low laugh, so low that Murata doesn't even notice._

_Apsu had so many plans for the baby when she grew up. And now that she had the baby, nothing and no one would stop her from what she was planning._

**_\-----_ **

_3 years go by ... Amanda was walking down the hall when she saw her mother in the living room, she was sewing something._

_\- "Mommy." - Amanda holds the hem of her mother's dress, the white-haired woman looks at the little girl with short brown hair._

_\- "Yes, sweetie?" - Apsu asks, and Amanda points to something that was in the hand of the white-haired woman. - "Oh, are you curious about that?"_

_The white-haired woman gets up from the ponchair and kneels in front of her daughter, showing what was in her hand._

_\- "Little bunny!" - Amanda smiles as she stretches out her arms to catch the stuffed rabbit._

_\- "Here, I hope you like it, I made it especially for you." - Apsu hands the stuffed rabbit to the little girl with short brown hair._

_\- "Yay! She will be my best friend forever!" - Amanda smiled, hugging the stuffed rabbit tightly. - "And she will be called Lily!"_

_Suddenly, while Amanda hugged Lily, a dark feeling passed through Apsu's head, the little girl with short brown hair had not noticed, but a sparkle had appeared in the eyes of the stuffed rabbit._

_\- "What is that? Is it ... Amanda is ..." - Apsu thinks surprised, while watching her daughter surprised._

**_\-----_ **

_\- "You can't do that, Apsu!" - Murata's voice wakes Amanda up from her sleep, now, it was too late at night._

_\- "I can, Murata!" - Apsu's voice speaks._

_\- "Are mommy and daddy fighting?" - Amanda thinks, as she took Lily and left the room._

_Her heart was beating fast and curiosity was beating in the little girl with short brown hair as she slowly approached the living room, where her parents were arguing at that moment. When she arrives at the door, she starts to spy hidden, without her parents noticing her presence._

_\- "Think about it, my love ... Amanda can do many things, our daughter has fantastic powers!" - Apsu speaks in a tone of joy._

_\- "I will not let you do this to our daughter, Apsu." - Murata was serious._

_The white-haired woman's expression changes, she now looks at the brown-haired man with a serious look._

_\- "So ... you don't want to reign the world with me?" - Apsu asks. - "With the powers of Amanda and the Silver Crystal, this will be possible."_

_Amanda was confused at that time, before, they were a happy and normal family, but now ... they were fighting over something Amanda didn't have ... or rather, she thought she didn't have._

_\- "Powers? What are Mom and Dad talking about?" - Amanda thinks._

_\- "Shaman Apsu ..." - Murata clenches his fists, and soon after, points angrily at the door. - "Get out of this house immediately!"_

_\- "You ... can't expel me." - Apsu clenches his teeth in anger._

_\- "I can and will, the house is mine." - Murata speaks. - "Saki was right about you, she only married me to have Amanda."_

_At that very moment, Apsu opens an evil smile._

_\- "Okay ... I'm leaving ..." - Apsu starts to walk to the door, but before she leaves, she takes out a ring that was on her finger and puts it on top of a closet. - "But memorize my words, Murata, Amanda will be mine someday."_

_The white-haired woman leaves the house and closes the door._

_\- "M-mom ..." - Amanda whispers, however, she realizes that her father was looking at her._

_\- "Amanda? What are you doing up?" - Murata asks, as he approaches his daughter._

_\- "Did mommy ... leave?" - Amanda asks. - "And what powers, daddy?"_

_\- "So ... she heard ..." - Murata thinks, while looking at her daughter as if she had done something wrong._

_\- "Oh, it's nothing, dear ... just go to sleep and forget what you saw, ok?" - Murata smiled awkwardly._

_\- "Ok, daddy." - Amanda speaks in a discouraged tone, she goes back to the room._

_Murata sighs, he was sure that Amanda would forget in time, he looks out the door where the white-haired woman had left. He goes to the closet and takes the ring that the white-haired woman had left._

_\- "Apsu ... I will not let you get closer to my daughter, if you hurt her, I swear ... I will NOT forgive you!" - Murata thinks, as she looked at the ring._

_Murata closes his eyes and thus, several thoughts arise in his mind. Some of those thoughts were why Apsu left that ring, others were about what kinds of powers Amanda would have and whether she would really forget what she had seen and heard that night._

_Well, that only time could tell._

**_\-- End of Flashback --_ **

**_\-- To Be Continued --_ **


	3. Oppositio Senshi and The Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter, the parade begins! But ... it looks like something strange is starting to happen too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! All right?  
> The third chapter is here!  
> And again, I apologize for my English.

The girl with pink hair arrives at the Crystal Palace, when she arrives, she starts breathing hard, she ran as fast as her legs could run.

\- "Small Lady? Is it you?" - A familiar voice catches the attention of the pink haired girl.

Chibiusa looks at the owner of the voice, Neo Queen Serenity was going down the stairs.

\- "Mama, I'm sorry! I got distracted in the city and I was still shocked by some people." - Chibiusa makes a quick bow to the blonde-haired queen. - "But I am here."

\- "Did you get hurt?" - Neo Queen Serenity asks, upon hearing that her daughter had run into some people.

\- "No, I'm fine." - Chibiusa replies.

\- "What a relief ..." - Neo Queen Serenity sighs with relief. - "Come on, the parade is about to start."

\- "Wow!" - Chibiusa smiles excitedly and goes to her mother, so the two begin to go to where the carriage was ready for the parade.

_**\-----** _

Back in town, Amanda and Lily were in front of a bookstore.

\- "What's up? Is that boy coming?" Lily asks, as she puts her arms behind her head.

\- "Of course he will, Lily." -Amanda speaks, while she took her cell phone and looked at the time. - "Hiroshi is never late for any event."

\- "Event? It's more like a date." - Lily murmurs.

\- "What did you say?" Amanda asks, looking at Lily.

\- "Nothing." - Lily answers.

\- "Amanda?" - A male voice asks, that voice was very familiar to the girl with short brown hair.

It was that moment that Lily pretended she was just a normal plush.

A boy starts to approach the two.

His hair was a light brown color, his brown eyes were "hidden" by glasses, he was wearing a red blouse under a vest of a lighter color of red, dark jeans and red sneakers  
  


\- "Hiroshi." - Amanda waves to the boy with light brown hair, who approached.

\- "Hi, Amanda. Ehhhh ... you look beautiful today." - Hiroshi was blushing slightly, Amanda just puts a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

\- " _Hurry up! Kiss!_ " - Lily, who was behind Amanda, thinks, as she crossed her arms. - "(You guys are always so sweet with each other!)"

\- "So, are you excited for the parade?" -Amanda asks, while she looked at the boy with light brown hair.

\- "Yes, you know that I'm always connected with what happens to the royal family, don't you?" - Hiroshi fixes his glasses, what he said was true, since he was younger, Hiroshi was always following any news of any subject.

\- "Ehhhh ... of course ..." - Amanda speaks, while she put her arms back and intertwined her fingers. - "Well, shall we?"

\- "Go where?" - Hiroshi asks.

\- "For the parade, silly." Amanda chuckles, covering her mouth gently with one hand. - "Don't tell me you already forgot."

\- " _Always on? Uh, I know!_ " - Lily thinks again.

\- "Of course." - Hiroshi shakes his head negatively several times. - "Let's go."

The two leave the bookshop, however, leaving Lily behind.

\- "WHAT?! LEFT ME BEHIND?!" - Lily complains, while she waved her arms. - "AMANDA!!!"

\- "Now now now ... what do we have here?" - A female voice asks behind Lily.

The stuffed rabbit freezes when she hears it, she slowly looks back and sees a girl with blond hair tied in two tall ponytails and tied with two red ribbons.

Lily looked surprised, naturally, if someone saw the plush bunny "alive", people would run away in fear, but that girl was not one of those people.

\- "Ehhhh ..." - Lily looks at the blonde girl with a confused and surprised look.

\- "So you are that Lily." - The blonde girl looked at Lily with a malicious look, that was already one of the signs for the stuffed rabbit to be on alert.

\- "Who the hell are you?!?" Lily asks, as she takes up a battle position.

\- "Well, if you want to know so much." - The blonde girl puts a hand on her waist. - "My name is Sin."

\- "Sin, huh ..." - Lily observes the blonde girl, now known as Sin. - "And why didn't you run in fear? Like, it's not normal to see a living plush, is it?"

Sin just laughs at Lily's comment.

\- "Lily ... I didn't run because I already knew about you." - Sin speaks, while approaching the stuffed rabbit. - "I was watching you all the time."

\- "What?!?" -Lily was surprised by what she just heard.

\- "Do you remember that figure that was at Amanda's house? So ... it was me." - Sin speaks.

\- "YOU?!?" Lily asked in surprise.

_**\-- Flashback --** _

_\- "Start preparing, I'll be there in the kitchen with the old man." - Lily gets out of Amanda's bed and leaves the girl's room._

_When Lily leaves Amanda's room, she feels something going through her, as if it were a shape._

_\- "Old man?" Lily asks, as she looks at where the figure has run._

_That corridor that the figure passed led to the living room, for some reason, Lily was afraid to go there at night, fear that Amanda also shares, they always thought that there would be something there that would catch them, like the Bogeyman or something another scary creature._

_\- "The room?" - Lily thinks, as she walked to the living room, her steps were quick and silent. - "Hmmmm?"_

_Lily was surprised to see no one in the living room._

_\- "Huh, am I hearing things?" - Lily looked confused and a little scared, something that rarely happened._

_Lily started to turn and leave the living room, heading for the kitchen, but little did she know that, in the darkness, two violet eyes were watching the stuffed rabbit intently._

_**\-- End of Flashback --** _

\- "What did you want to spy on me?!" Lily asks, in a furious tone.

\- "I wasn't spying on you." - Sin now had both hands on his hips. - "I was spying on Amanda."

\- "Amanda? Why?" Lily asks. - "What business do you have with her?"

\- "Let's say she is my target." - Sin speaks, now looking in the direction where Amanda and Hiroshi had gone.

\- "Only your target, Sin? Are you sure?" - Another female voice asks, what makes Sin roll his eyes.

Behind Sin, four more girls appear, the first of them had blue hair, one side was long and the other was short, the second girl had long blond hair that was loose, unlike Sin, the third girl had red hair that was stuck in a low ponytail and the fourth girl had light brown hair stuck in a high ponytail.

\- " _Okay, now i'm screwed ..._ " - Lily thinks as she looks at the girls who just arrived.

\- "Awwww ... who is this cute thing?" - The blonde girl approached Lily, but is interrupted by Sin. - "What it was?"

\- "This is Amanda's stuffed rabbit, Ishtar." - Sin replies, looking at the blonde girl. - "She may look cute, but in reality, she isn't."

\- "So, is this the plush that Lady Apsu created and that life was given by Amanda?" - The blue-haired girl asks.

\- "She herself, Nabu." - Sin answers, bluntly.

\- "Now the Circus of Horrors met?" - Lily provokes, something she shouldn't have done, because the red-haired girl starts to get irritated in a way that no one could control her.

\- "What did you call us?!?" - The red-haired girl growls angrily. - "Would you like to repeat this comment?!?"

The red-haired girl prepares to attack Lily, however, the light-brown girl holds her.

\- "Let go of me, Marduk!" - The girl with red hair looks angrily at the girl with light brown hair.

\- "Stay cool, Nergal, you're going to screw things up like that." - Marduk warns, Nergal just rolls his eyes.

\- "Hmmmm?! Where's the bunny?!" - Ishtar had been the only one who noticed Lily's absence from the scene.

The other girls look where Lily should be, but ... no, she wasn't there anymore.

\- "What a coward!" - Marduk speaks. - "She ran away from under our eyes!"

\- "It doesn't matter, the rabbit is really not important." - Nabu crosses her arms, now looking at Sin. - "The important thing is that we finally found the girl, right?"

\- "Exactly, now that we find it, we will not let her escape." - Sin clench your fists. - "We need her powers, and we will get them at any cost."

Sin again turns his back on her companions.

\- "Come on, we need to continue spying." - Sin announces, and so, she disappears, soon after, the other girls also disappear.

_\-----_

\- "Servants of Apsu? Are you sure?" - Murata asks.

Lily had run straight home, lucky for the stuffed rabbit that he was home and alone.

\- "Of course, old man." Lily replied, her voice breathless.

\- "This is not good ..." - Murata sighs sadly. - "I knew it would happen, but I never thought it would be now."

\- "Old man, you ... don't you think you hide it from Amanda for too long?" Lily asks. - "Don't you think you should tell her about the powers? And about you being able to see me too?"

\- "No, not for now, for now, Amanda didn't suffer any attack, so ..." - Murata says, while going to a window with her arms behind her back and watching the street, which was getting empty at that moment. - "Lily, can I ask you a favor?"

\- "Speak." - Lily speaks bluntly.

\- "If ... something happens ..." - Murata speaks in a mysterious tone. - "I want you to protect Amanda."

\- "If something happens? Old man, what are you talking about?" Lily asked, confused.

\- "You will know soon." - Murata replies.

When Lily would open her mouth to say something, a knock on the door is heard.

\- "Murata, who are you talking to?!?" - Maki's voice is heard, she was a little irritated. - "Come on, the parade is about to start!"

\- "Oh ok." - Murata responds calmly, he looks at Lily and signals her to stay.

The stuffed rabbit watched Murata come out the door and lock it. Now, it was just her and the house.

_\-----_

The sidewalk was packed, there were several people, some reporters were preparing to broadcast the big event live to those who could not go.

\- "It's 11:55 ..." - Hiroshi looked at his watch. - "It's about 5 minutes before the parade starts."

\- "I am anxious, and look that we are in a very good place." - Amanda gives some spins happily. - "I'll be more or less close to the royal family."

\- "You're excited, aren't you?" - Hiroshi asks, the girl with short brown hair just nods positively.

\- "Hmmmm ... excuse me ..." - A voice catches their attention.

Amanda feels a hand holding her skirt, she realizes that she was a blonde girl, around 13 years old.

The blonde's hair was tied in two pigtails, her hair had some pink highlights, her blue eyes shone with sadness, she wore a weak pink blouse with a darker pink scarf, she wore a skirt the same color as the blouse with a belt the color of the scarf with a heart ornament, her socks went up to the size of her thigh and were shaped like cat ears, and she also had pink shoes.

\- "Yes? Did something happen?" - Amanda asks, looking at the blonde girl.

\- "I'm a little lost ... I was with my parents, so ... I must have lost sight of them." -The blonde girl speaks, while she looked at Amanda and Hiroshi with a sad look. - "Can you help me find them?"

Hiroshi quickly analyzes the situation on the street and then looks at the blonde girl with a calm look.

\- "Look, now you won't be able to look for your parents." - Hiroshi replies, to the blonde girl's sadness. - "However, we can wait for the parade to end, so we can find them more easily, how about that?"

\- "For real?" - The blonde girl asks, a little calmer. - "Aren't you kidnappers or something?"

\- "What? No, no, of course not." -Amanda speaks, while she waved her hands. - "Look, how about we introduce ourselves?"

\- "Ok ..." - The blonde girl replies, however, she was a little suspicious. - "My name is Akane, Akane Muraka."

\- "Hiroshi Tayakashi." - Hiroshi speaks.

\- "And I'm Amanda Policena." - Amanda smiles gently at the blonde girl.

\- "Nice to meet you." Akane smiles, now that she has realized that all her suspicions that the two are kidnappers have been quashed.

_\-----_

Murata and Saki were in the crowd.

\- "Your fault!" - Saki crosses his arms and inflates his cheeks. - "You took too long to get ready, and it slowed us down!"

\- "Sorry, Saki ..." - Murata was trying to find an excuse, because he couldn't say he was talking to a live stuffed rabbit. - "I was on the phone with a co-worker."

\- "Co-worker?" - Saki looked suspiciously at Murata, as if he was planning something.

\- "Hey, don't think about those things! It's just a colleague!" - Murata crosses his arms.

Murata, deeply, did not want to lie to Saki, the only one who was always with him, but if he wanted his family's secret to remain a secret ... he would have to lie.

\- "Okay I will trust." - Saki speaks in a cold tone, that seemed to relieve Murata a little bit, somehow.

\- "Look, the parade is starting." - Murata speaks, and the two begin to watch the parade.

_\-----_

The parade had begun, Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion and Chibiusa waving to people as the carriage passed.

People were very happy and waved back, well ... not all.

\- "What a bag ..." - Marduk murmurs. - "Are people happy about that?"

\- "Because of what?" - Nabu asks, while looking at the girl with light brown hair.

\- "Because of a woman who did nothing!" - Marduk comments. - "Thousands of people die and they still revere her, as if she were some kind of goddess."

\- "..." - Sin is silent, at that very moment, memories flashed through her head, sad memories, and those memories made her clench her fists.

\- "They don't even remember the people who died." - Marduk comments again.

\- "Marduk, enough." - Nergal interrupts Marduk. - "This is painful for Sin and Anshar."

\- "But ... Marduk is right." - Anshar speaks, head down.

\- "Hey hey hey, let's not talk about sad things." - Ishtar interrupts. - "Look over there, look over there!"

They looks go to where Amanda, Hiroshi and Akane were.

\- "As I thought, Amanda came here." - Nabu comments, while watching the girl with short brown hair chatting happily with her friends.

\- "Is that Amanda? She's so cute!" - Ishtar speaks happily, however, she looks at the Hiroshi and Akane. - "But who are they?"

\- "Obstacles, I think." - Nergal shakes his head. - "Why does everything need to have obstacles?"

\- "Now that we know who she's hanging out with, we should start a plan to get them out of the way." - Anshar speaks. - "But I also noticed the absence of her father and that reporter."

\- "Don't forget that ... nosy stuffed rabbit!" - Nergal growls, she was still furious with what Lily had called them a few moments ago.

\- "Well, it doesn't matter. They won't be a problem with time." - Sin speaks in a serious tone. - "We must focus on our target now."

\- "Ohhhh, this will be fun!" - Ishtar starts jumping with joy.

Nabu, Nergal, Marduk and Ishtar disappear, leaving only Sin and Anshar.

\- "Soon, Amanda ... very soon ... you will be with us ..." - Sin whispers, while looking at Amanda a dark look. - "And the Destiny will be changed, thanks to you."

Sin disappears, Anshar watches Amanda sadly for a few seconds before disappearing too.

_\-----_

The parade was over, Akane had found her parents and left with them, at that moment, Amanda and Hiroshi were sitting at a table, in a cafeteria.

\- "It's great to come to a cafeteria after this parade, isn't it, Amanda?" - Hiroshi asks, while taking a bite of a hamburger, however ... - "Amanda?"

Since the parade was over, the girl with the short hair had looked strange, it was as if she felt something was wrong.

\- "Amanda?" - Hiroshi catches Amanda's attention. - "Are you okay?"

\- "Y-yes ..." - Amanda answers, she gets up, her eyes moved quickly, looking for something ... or someone. - "I-I'm sorry, I need to go, I'm not feeling well."

\- "Do you want me to go with you?" - Hiroshi asks, while also getting up.

\- "N-no need, I can handle it myself." - Amanda speaks, and then runs out of the cafeteria.

After Amanda leaves, he looks at the hamburger that the girl with short brown hair had ordered, she hadn't taken a bite of it.

\- " _Amanda has been weird since the parade ended ..._ " - Hiroshi thinks. - _"I'll find out what's going on before it gets worse._ "

Hiroshi quickly finishes eating the hamburger, takes what Amanda had not eaten and runs out of the cafeteria. 

_**\-- To Be Continued --** _


	4. The One To Fear - Part 1 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter, Amanda and Hiroshi meet a schoolmate who has a dark and sad past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay?  
> First part of chapter 4 is in the area!  
> And again, I apologize for my English.

Amanda was eating the hamburger that Hiroshi had brought her, since she arrived home, the girl with short brown hair had changed clothes, not giving a word to Lily. Now Amanda was wearing a yellow sweater, along with pajama pants of the same color, and her feet were bare.

Hiroshi was also silent, he watched the girl with short brown hair eat, until he had the decision to break the silence.

\- "So ..." - Hiroshi breaks the silence. - "Why did you run out of the cafeteria?"

\- "I was not well ..." - Amanda replies. - "I'm sorry, Hiroshi."

\- "Is something bothering you?" - Hiroshi asks.

\- "No ..." - Amanda replies.

\- "Amanda, I know you, when you look like that, it means that NOTHING is going well." - Hiroshi replies, he immediately holds the hands of the girl with short brown hair. - "You can tell me, Amanda, we are friends, so you can tell me everything."

Amanda is silent for a few seconds, until she takes a deep breath.

\- "Okay ... I'll tell you ..." - Amanda finally gives in, to Hiroshi's relief.

\- "What is happening?" - Hiroshi asks.

\- "Well ..." - Amanda starts. - "I'm feeling chased ..."

\- "Chased? What do you mean?" - Hiroshi asks.

\- "I don't know ... I feel unknown looks on me, looks that look like they are about to do something bad to me." - Amanda explains. - "I am afraid..."

\- "Don't worry, Amanda." - Hiroshi speaks. - "Whatever is threatening you, I will protect you."

The girl with brown shorts immediately hugs Hiroshi, the boy with brown hair just returns the hug.

Suddenly, the door is opened, Murata enters the house and finds Amanda and Hiroshi embraced.

\- "Ehhhh ... am I interrupting something?" Murata looked at them both with a murderous look. - "Hiroshi, what are you doing with my daughter?"

\- "Mister Murata!" - Hiroshi was sweating after seeing Murata's reaction. - "I can explain!"

\- "Then start explaining yourself." - Murata crosses his arms.

_\-----_

\- "C-chased?!?" - Murata asks with a surprised expression.

\- "Yes, daddy ..." - Amanda replies, as she looked at the floor.

Murata is surprised, how it was possible for that woman to have located Amanda so fast, after the "death" of Shaman Apsu, the two had moved, the girl with short brown hair always thought they had moved to forget what had happened and go ahead, though, the truth was that they were hiding, but Murata didn't know she was going to find them so fast.

\- "Do you ... know who is chasing you?" - Murata asks, Amanda shakes her head.

\- "Well ... I think I better go, probably the best thing is to leave you alone." - Hiroshi speaks, as he gets up from his chair. - "See you at school, Amanda."

\- "Okay ... see you, Hiroshi." - Amanda waves to the brown-haired boy, who leaves the house whistling a song.

After the brown-haired boy leaves, Amanda looks at her father.

\- "Daddy, was Saki at the parade?" - Amanda asks.

\- "She was." - Murata replies. - "Well ... she had to investigate a murder, however, it seems that they gave it to someone else, out of nowhere.".

\- "Hmmmm?" - Amanda asks confused. - "How strange ... her boss always trusted her for the investigations."

\- "Truth." - Murata speaks, while placing his hand on his chin. - "I wonder what happened ..."

_\-----_

Meanwhile, in a mysterious place, a woman with long white hair was looking at a kind of green fire, she kept a thoughtful look.

\- "Sometimes I wonder if my daughter has become a beautiful girl ..." - The white-haired woman speaks, while she is still looking at the fire. - "Murata ... he will pay for taking her from me!"

A painful pain in the chest, followed by a painful cough hits the woman, she covers her mouth with her hand, muffling the noise, seconds pass and when the cough passes, she looks at her hand, the blood stained her hand she he closes his hand and opens it again, the blood was gone.

\- "Damn pain ..." - The woman growls angrily.

\- "Lady Apsu!" - A familiar and feminine voice catches the woman's attention, she looks back and sees Sin.

\- "Sin, how was the espionage?" - Apsu asks, while watching the blonde girl.

\- "As planned, it was a success." - Sin speaks, while putting his arms back. - "The girl didn't suspect that she was being watched, however ..."

\- "However?" - Apsu asks, raising an eyebrow.

\- "It seems that she is feeling that she has someone chasing her." - Sin explains. - "But she doesn't know who."

\- "Less bad ..." - Apsu sighs with relief.

\- "She is a beautiful girl, Lady Apsu." - Sin speaks. - "She has her beauty, however, her hair and eyes belong to her father."

Suddenly, an image of Amanda appears.

\- "Is this my daughter now?" - Apsu asks, Sin nods positively. - "So beautiful ..."

\- "Indeed, Lady Apsu." - Sin speaks.

Apsu looks at Amanda's image from top to bottom for a few seconds.

\- "Sin, according to Nabu, tonight there will be a theater performance at Amanda's school." - Apsu explains. - "I want you, Nergal and Marduk to spoil this presentation and capture her."

\- "What about Nabu and Ishtar?" - Sin asks.

\- "If Amanda escapes this trap, Nabu and Ishtar will be ready to catch her." - Apsu explains. - "I already explained to them what they need to do."

\- "I understand, Lady Apsu." - Sin speaks.

\- "I don't want failures, Sin." - Apsu looks serious.

\- "Don't worry, Lady Apsu." - Sin speaks, bowing. - "We will bring the girl here before she realizes it."

Apsu smiles evilly, she knew that Sin and the others would not fail her, they were all totally faithful to her and would follow her until the end of time.

Sin disappears, her mission had already been received.

\- "Soon, my daughter ..." - Apsu looked at Amanda's image, still projected. - "Soon you will be mine ..."

Amanda's image disappears and Apsu looks back at the fire.

_\-----_

\- "Amanda!" - Hiroshi yells in front of Amanda's house.

Hiroshi looks at the time on his watch, 6:30 am.

The boy's uniform consisted of a black long-sleeved blouse, black trousers with a belt, a dark red tie and brown shoes were attached to the collar.

\- "Oh no ... this way we will be late!" - Hiroshi was almost pulling his hair out.

The noise of the door is heard, Hiroshi sees Amanda leaving the house.

The girl's uniform, on the other hand, was also a black long-sleeved blouse, only in place of the tie, it was a dark red bow, the skirt was black and there was a dark red stripe, the socks were black and brown shoes. In addition, Amanda wore a black tiara.

\- "Good morning, Hiroshi!" - Amanda greets the boy with light brown hair with a smile.

\- "Wow, Amanda, you look more smiling today." - Hiroshi speaks surprised. - "It didn't look like Saturday's Amanda. What happened?"

\- "Oh, nothing much." - Amanda speaks. - "Daddy told me that nothing will happen to me, I think I was just nervous for nothing."

\- "Hmmmm ... okay." - Hiroshi was a little suspicious. - "Let's go to school soon or we'll be late."

The two start walking, heading towards school, for another normal Monday day. Well ... that's what the two thought.

_\-----_

The street was almost deserted, the two walked with hurried steps, as it was only a few minutes before class started.

\- "Do you think we'll be on time?" - Amanda asks, a little desperate.

\- "Probably yes, well ... if that gang doesn't interrupt us." - Hiroshi explains, that made Amanda stop walking.

\- "G-gang?" - Amanda asks scared.

\- "Don't you know? A gang is around here." - Hiroshi explains. - "It is not safe to stay here for a long time, especially if we are students."

\- "So we better go fast." - Amanda speaks seriously, but before the girl with short brown hair can take a step ...

\- "Now now now ... what do we have here?" - A male voice and a thick question, making them both freeze in fear. - "You can stop there."

When the two became aware, they had been surrounded by some men.

\- "Damn it! It's the gang!" - Hiroshi growls, watching the men angrily.

\- "Hiroshi!" - Amanda's voice behind Hiroshi screams, the boy with light brown hair looks back and sees the girl with short brown hair, one of the men had held her by the arm.

\- "Amanda!" - Hiroshi tries to go to Amanda, however, the man holding the girl with short brown hair takes a pocket knife and places it near the neck of the girl with short brown hair.

\- "Stay right there, boy, if you don't want something to happen to this beautiful lady." - The man speaks, a mean smile was on his face.

Hiroshi growls, as he was helpless, he was just one, and there were several men, and the one who was holding Amanda probably the leader, the life of the girl with short brown hair was at risk.

\- "What is it, boy? Can't you do anything to save your beloved?" - The leader asks in a sarcastic tone. - "Now, pass everything of value! Come on!"

Hiroshi sighs as he starts to take the watch off his wrist, however ...

\- "Stop right there, you insect guys!" - A female voice screams.

The men immediately look at the owner of the voice in anger.

The owner of the voice was a tall girl, wearing the same uniform as Amanda, but her sleeves were rolled up. Her hair was dark gray with some light gray streaks, they were tied in a high ponytail, pale skin, her eyes were black and she wore earrings on her ears.

\- "Another lady who wants to play?" - One of the men asks, looking the gray-haired girl up and down. - "Do you know who you're dealing with?"

Some men approach the gray-haired girl.

\- "I'm not a helpless little child!" - The gray-haired girl was very determined. - "You can come!"

The men advance towards the gray-haired girl ... however ...

Within seconds, they were all on the floor, including the one holding Amanda.

\- "W-who the hell are you?!?" -The leader asks furiously, as he looks at the gray-haired girl.

\- "There is no need to know my name." - The gray-haired girl speaks. - "One more thing ..."

The gray-haired girl looks menacingly at the leader, her look was as cold as ice.

\- "Stay away from them!" - The gray-haired girl threatens. - "Or I swear, next time, you will wake up in a hospital!"

\- "You will pay dearly!" - The leader gets up, and then he and his henchmen run off.

\- "... Cowards ..." - The gray-haired girl snarls, as she watches the leader and his henchmen disappear into the horizon.

_\-----_

\- "Okay, say I didn't see that ..." - Nergal scratched his eyes, trying somehow to unravel the scene that they all had seen.

\- "Did you see!" - Ishtar speaks happily.

The five girls were sitting on top of a house, until the night of the performance, they would have to watch Amanda.

\- "I still don't understand why we can't get her now." - Marduk speaks impatiently. - "It would be much easier now than at night."

\- "We still need to find out if she has more friends, that is, more obstacles." - Nabu explains. - "And yet, if she saw us, she will certainly be more attentive."

\- "Okay, now back to what happened ..." - Sin calls the attention of the four girls again. - "That girl can be a problem for us."

\- "That is, are we going to have to find out who she is and remove her from the map?" - Nergal asks.

\- "Exactly." - Sin responds bluntly.

\- "It shouldn't be that hard." - Marduk shrugs.

\- "Look, look! They are going!" - Ishtar points to the three, who were leaving the place and running off to school.

\- "Ok, let's continue." - Sin speaks seriously. - "Remember, find out who this gray-haired girl is, but still keep your eyes on Amanda!"

The five girls disappear.

_\-----_

In the Crystal Palace, the Silver Crystal trembled non-stop on the altar on which it rested.

\- "The Silver Crystal is shaking." - Neo Queen Serenity was praying, her attempts to make the Cristal stop were useless.

King Endymion approaches his wife, his expression was one of concern.

\- "I am feeling an evil energy." - King Endymion speaks, looking at the Silver Crystal.

A gray kitten, Diana, approaches.

\- "Yes, and it looks like she's a very powerful one." - Diana speaks.

Neo Queen Serenity sighs and turns away from the Silver Crystal.

\- "But ... we defeated the Death Phantom ..." - Neo Queen Serenity looks at the roof, her look of concern joined with a confused look. - "Why?"

King Endymion approaches Neo Queen Serenity, holding his wife by the shoulder.

\- "Could it be a new enemy?" - King Endymion asks.

The two look at each other.

\- "I hoped we had finally received peace ..." - Neo Queen Serenity sighs sadly.

\- "This is a very serious matter." - King Endymion tried to keep a serious expression, but seeing his wife's expression, it was impossible.

\- "We have to have Sailor Senshi investigate this immediately." - Now, Neo Queen Serenity was determined.

\- "Look!" - Diana notices something.

The two monarchs look back and see the Silver Crystal, it had stopped shaking.

\- "The Silver Crystal stopped shaking." - King Endymion speaks surprised.

Neo Queen Serenity moves closer to the Silver Crystal and examines it.

\- "You're right." - Neo Queen Serenity speaks.

\- "My visions of disasters to come have also stopped." - King Endymion speaks.

\- "These sinister tremors ... what could be the cause?" - Neo Queen Serenity asks, still keeping her eyes on the Silver Crystal. - "It must have something to do with that comet."

King Endymion approaches his wife again and hug her from behind.

\- "What if that's the case?" - Diana asks again.

Neo Queen Serenity looks at the Diana.

\- "Yes, I'm sure." - Neo Queen Seremity nods, again moving away from the Prato Cristal and going to the center of the room. - "The peace of this world is confirmed by the light of the Silver Crystal."

Neo Queen looks up, and smiles.

\- "And it will continue for eternity!" - Neo Queen Serenity smiled, she knew that the Silver Crystal would protect everyone.

_**\-- To Be Continued --** _


	5. The One To Fear - Final Part -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter, an attack will happen during a theater performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay?  
> Final part of chapter 4 in the area!  
> And again, I apologize for my English.

\- "Amanda?" - Hiroshi's voice brings Amanda back to reality.

The girl with short brown hair had fallen into a kind of trance that she had been stuck in until that moment.

\- "Hiroshi? What happened?" - Amanda looked at Hiroshi confused.

\- "We were watching the news, then when the news of the comet that is approaching the solar system appeared, you fall asleep it from nothing." - Hiroshi explains, his expression was still of concern.

\- "I fall asleep?" - Amanda was confused, she didn't remember anything that had happened before she erased.

\- "Amanda, do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" - Hiroshi asks.

\- "No need, I'm better, but ..." - Amanda says, while getting better dressed on the bench. - "What happened while I was out?"

\- "Well ... it looks like that comet is getting closer to our planet." - Hiroshi explains. - "Astronomers cannot say why, but it seems that there is a kind of evil energy in that comet, energy that science cannot explain where it comes from."

\- "How strange ..." - Amanda comments, while placing her hand over her mouth.

Suddenly, a familiar girl passes in front of the two, however, without looking at them.

\- "Isn't that the girl who saved us from that gang earlier?" - Hiroshi asks, while recognizing the gray-haired girl.

Amanda gets up from the bench and runs after the gray-haired girl.

\- "Hey, wait!" -Amanda screams, while reaching the gray-haired girl, who looks at her after hearing her voice.

\- "What you want?" - The gray-haired girl asks seriously, looking at Amanda as if she is a member of a gang.

\- "Ehhhhh ..." - Amanda trembles, she knew she should get away, but not before thanking her. - "Thank you ... for saving me and my friend."

\- "I didn't even want to save you guys." - The gray-haired girl rolls her eyes. - "I only helped you because I consider them to be idiots."

After the gray-haired girl says that, she turns and leaves, almost immediately, Amanda starts to get angry.

\- "How rude!" - Amanda taps her foot while puffing out her cheeks.

\- "Hey, Amanda!" - Hiroshi approaches the girl with short brown hair. - "Are you okay?"

\- "Yup." - Amanda nods positively.

\- "Amanda! Hiroshi!" - An older, female voice catches their attention.

A teacher with blond hair and green eyes approaches both of them, her expression was of concern, a lot of concern.

\- "Professor Kamai?" - Hiroshi asks, confused. - "What there was?"

\- "S-something horrible happened!" - Professor Kamai speaks scared. - "Myu and Yato disappeared!"

The two become breathless, Myu and Yato were two students who would play the main roles in the theater, which would happen that same night, the history of the theater was written by Professor Kamai herself, and now that they have disappeared, there would be no one to do both main roles.

\- "How come they disappeared?" - Amanda asks.

\- "Well ... they didn't show up in my class, and look that they are not to be missed." - Professor Kamai explains. - "They were not seen anywhere in the school, their backpacks were found in front of their lockers."

\- "What will be the theater now?" - Amanda asks. - "Will it be canceled?"

\- "No." - Professor Kamai speaks determinedly. - "As you two were the most selected seconds for the role, if Myu and Yato don't show up by the end of the classes, we will pass the papers to you and Hiroshi."

Both Amanda and Hiroshi look at each other for a few seconds, then look at the teacher again.

\- "S-seriously?!?" - Hiroshi asks, the teacher just nods positively.

\- "But this is not a cause for concern, all students are being dismissed." - Professor Kamai speaks. - "You can get your things and go home, but come back to the rehearsal in the afternoon."

\- "Okay, professor." - The two wave to the teacher, who was leaving.

After Professor Kamai leaves, the two run to the classroom to get their materials.

_\-----_

In a kind of basement, two students, a boy and a girl, were trying to break free of some ropes.

The girl had long light brown hair and blue eyes, and the boy had black hair and eyes of the same color, both wore the school uniform.

\- "Did you do it, Myu?" - The boy asks while trying to break free.

\- "Almost, Yato ..." - Myu's fingers tried to reach the rope, however, it was impossible. - "Damn it!"

Suddenly, footsteps are heard, the two look at the staircase and see Sin, with a mean smile.

\- "It's useless, these strings are the strongest I have found." - Sin folds her arms and faces the two students.

\- "Let us go!" - Yato growls with anger, looking at Sin with a threatening look.

\- "I do not think so." - Sin speaks, while looking at the two. - "You two will stay here tonight."

\- "Tonight?" - Myu asks. - "What are you planning for tonight?"

\- "Well ... a capture, maybe ..." - Sin smiled wickedly.

\- "Capture?" - Yato asks. - "Capture who?"

\- "This matters?" - Sin shrugs. - "If you stay out of this presentation, it will be a good size for us to capture our target tonight."

\- "Who the hell are you?" - Myu asks. - "A kind of evil organization or what?"

\- "Hmmmm ... maybe ..." - Sin speaks, as he started to leave the basement.

After Sin leaves the basement, the two look at each other, fear was in their eyes.

\- "She probably wants something with Amanda or Hiroshi, because if we don't go, those two will take our place." - Myu speaks.

\- "And she said "we", is there more people with her?" - Yato asks.

\- "I don't know ... but probably, the only thing we can do now is to break free and escape from here." - Myu speaks.

So the two start trying to break free again.

_\-----_

Amanda comes home, everything was dark, probably Murata had left for work.

\- "Daddy? Did you go to work?" - Amanda asks, as she entered the house and took off her shoes, however, with no answer.

\- "Is it you, Amanda?" - Lily's voice from the kitchen asks.

\- "Of course, Lily." - Amanda asks, while she would go to the kitchen.

\- "Why did you come back earlier?" - Lily asks.

\- "Myu and Yato disappeared." - Amanda answers, while sitting in a chair next to Lily.

\- "Really? Who did that?" - Lily asks.

\- "I don't know, but I only know one thing, the person who did it probably doesn't want to see them both in the lead role." - Amanda answers. - "But I wonder why ..."

Before Lily can answer, the door is opened, Murata walks in the door with a sad look.

Murata wore an elegant suit with black shoes.

\- "Daddy?" - Amanda asks. - "Something happened?"

Murata leaves a paper on the table, both Amanda and Lily look at the paper, the brown-haired girl's breath stops for a moment. The paper, in fact, was a document of ...

\- "DISMISSAL?!?" - Amanda asks surprised.

\- "Unfortunately yes, Amanda ..." - Murata was sad. - "I don't know how, out of the blue, my boss said I was fired."

\- "But why?" - Amanda asks, with a concerned look.

\- "For no reason." - Murata speaks. - "I was always a good worker, I always arrived on time and I respect everyone ... I don't understand."

\- " _Poor daddy ..._ " - Amanda thinks, she hated seeing her father sad. - " _I wish there was something for me to make him happy ..._ "

Amanda remembers that the performance was that same night.

\- "Hey daddy, tonight will be the performance." - Amanda speaks. - "And Myu and Yato disappeared, so ..."

\- "Are they gone?" - Murata asks, surprised.

\- "Yes, if they disappeared, it means that Hiroshi and I will replace them." - Amanda explains. - "So, I was wondering if you want to go see me."

\- "Sure, maybe with that I feel a little better." - Murata speaks sadly.

Amanda smiles, soon going to hug her father, who hugs her back.

\- "Amanda, you are my sunshine ..." - Murata whispers, while stroking Amanda's short brown hair. - "I don't know what I would do without you."

\- "Me neither, daddy ... you are the best father in the world." -Amanda was smiling, she was happy that her father was better, at least a little.

_\-----_

The sun was just setting, the gym, where the performance was happening was getting crowded with people, it was a lot of conversation to one side, a lot of conversation to the other, more or less in the center of the third row, Murata and Suki were sitting there, waiting for the presentation to begin.

Suki wore a light purple dress with a light green turtleneck, shoes the same color as the dress, transparent socks and her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

And Murata also wore the same suit, however, he changed his shirt to black with a white tie.

\- "Are you worried about something, Suki? Are you quiet." - Murata noticed the silence of the black-haired woman, usually, she talked a lot.

\- "Quiet? Me? Well ... yes ... I'm worried." - Suki stared at the stage, without looking away for a single minute. - "I'm worried about those two who disappeared ..."

\- "I see ... and worse, they disappeared out of nowhere and without a trace." - Murata speaks, placing a finger under the chin.

\- "I will find out why." - Suki gets up from the chair.

\- "Wait, are you sure you want to go alone?" Murata asks, getting up from his chair. - "You do not want that I-"

\- "Don't worry, Murata! I'll be fine, I don't want to involve anyone else!" - Suki speaks loudly, but soon after, she lowers her head and speaks softly. - "...Specially you..."

\- "What did you say?" - Murata didn't have what Suki had said.

\- "N-nothing, idiot!" - Suki was turning red like a chili.

\- "Hmmmm ... ok so ..." - Murata sits down on the chair again. - "Are you sure you don't want to wait? There are a lot of people here now and the performance is about to start."

\- "I don't know, Murata." -Suki speaks, while her eyes were bright with determination.

Suddenly, the lights go out, and several spotlights go on stage, the performance would start at any moment.

_\-----_

Meanwhile, in the dressing room, Amanda paced back and forth, in her eyes, nervousness was present.

She wore a long white dress, white high-heeled shoes, white gloves, her hair was tied to the side and a snowflake ornament was attached to it.

\- "Amanda, are you all right?" - A girl with cyan hair and blue eyes asks, this girl was dressed in a queen outfit.

\- "Yes, I'm fine, Azumi ..." - Amanda replies. - "I'm just a little nervous about the presentation."

\- "Are you sure?" - Azumi asks. - "From your expression, you are worried about something else too."

\- "Yes ... with Myu and Yato ..." - Amanda replies, while tightening the skirt of the dress with her hands. - "They haven't shown up so far, I'm worried that something serious has happened to them."

\- "Don't be worried, they will be found." - Azumi speaks smiling.

\- "Ok ..." - Amanda responds, suddenly, a knock on the door is heard. - "Yeah?"

\- "Amanda, Azumi, it's time." - Professor Kamai's voice is heard.

\- "Let's go?" - Azumi asks, looking at Amanda with a curious look.

\- "Yes, let's make this performance boil." - Amanda speaks, while the two started to leave the dressing room.

_\-----_

A boy was running down a "corridor" of a "castle", he was holding a "sword" in his hand, a hood was covering his face.

\- "King Asgard!" - The boy screams as he enters the "throne room" and looks around.

A man with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a king's clothes comes out of the shadows, he is holding a young girl by the wrist.

\- "Who are you?! How dare you enter this castle without my permission?!" - The man raises his voice at a high volume.

The boy removes the hood from his head, revealing his identity.

The boy was actually Hiroshi, who was wearing a black and white prince outfit, and he was without his glasses, which he had replaced with lenses instead.

\- "You ..." - King Asgard looks at the boy with hatred. - "Prince Oliver ..."

\- "Release Princess Iris right now!" - Prince Oliver shouts, pointing his "sword" at King Asgard.

\- "Never! Princess Iris and I will be the kings of Blabadim! Forever!" - King Asgard speaks in a determined tone. - "And you won't be able to do anything!"

Suddenly, King Asgard looks at Princess Iris and smiles wickedly.

\- "Blabadim? Is that serious?" - King Asgard rolls his eyes and throws Princess Iris on the floor. - "What a ridiculous little name."

Everyone looks at King Asgard with a confused look.

Suddenly, a circle of fire if it is around the stage, preventing entry or exit.

\- "Hey! What's going on? This is not part of the script!" - Professor Kamai enters the stage before the circle closes, frightened by what was happening.

\- "Shut up, old woman! Get out of here!" - King Asgard throws a fireball at the teacher, but before the fireball can hit her ...

The gray-haired girl knocks the teacher down, protecting her from attack.

She was dressed in a gray blouse, with a black tie that was a bit messy, a huge coat that went up to ankle length, black jeans with gray tie boots, her hair was now straight and flowing.

\- "H-Hikaru?!?" -The teacher asks surprised, as she looked at the gray-haired girl.

\- "Are you okay, professor?" - The girl, now known as Hikaru asks, now helping the teacher to get up.

\- "Yes I'm fine." - Professor Kamai answers.

Everyone's attention is directed to King Asgard and Princess Iris.

\- "Who are you? You are not Professor Matsumoto!" - Princess Iris asks angrily. - "And what is your goal?"

At that time, everyone except Murata and Suki was evacuating the gym, now that the place was no longer safe.

\- "Do you want to know who I am? Very well." - King Asgard smirked as he started to shine.

When King Asgard finishes to shine, Murata's breath catches.

\- " _No ... no ... why now?_ " - Murata thinks, he expected this to happen, but ... not now.

\- "I am the Oppositio Nergal, and my goal ..." - Nergal stared at Princess Iris, or rather, Amanda. - "It's you, Amanda Policena!"

\- "Amanda!" - Hiroshi runs to Amanda, but another circle of fire forms around Amanda and Nergal.

\- "It looks like your friend is trying to save you, doesn't it?" - Nergal observes Hiroshi's useless attempt. - "How pathetic."

Suddenly, Sin and Marduk appear on Nergal's side.

\- "So that was your idea." - Sin watched the fire that surrounded the stage. - "A little risky."

\- "And a little ridiculous, but it worked." - Marduk comments, Nergal looks at her seriously.

\- "That was the best I thought, don't complain." - Nergal clenches his fists, showing that he would fight with Marduk if she spoke ill of his plan again. - "We have the girl, and that's what matters."

\- "W-who are you?" Amanda looked at the newcomers in fear.

\- "Oh, it's true, if she's curious, we'll tell you." - Sin kneels in front of Amanda. - "I'm Oppositio Sin, we've been looking for you for a long time, dear."

\- "And I am the Oppositio Marduk." - Marduk speaks, while giving Amanda a sinister smile.

\- "Looking for me?" - Amanda asks.

\- "Stay away from her!" - Murata screams.

Sin's gaze drifts to Murata, and her gaze becomes serious.

\- "So you came too ..." - Sin speaks angrily, while disappearing.

\- "Hmmm? Where did she go?" - Suki asks, very confused.

Sin appears and kicks Murata hard, which ends up throwing him into a wall.

\- "Daddy!" - Amanda gets up and tries to run towards Murata, but Nergal and Marduk grab her by the arms.

\- "Don't even think about leaving here, dear." - Marduk speaks, while looking at Amanda with a serious look.

\- "We can hurt you if you try to escape." - Nergal threatens, while seeing the fear on Amanda's face. - "Better be quiet and collaborate with us, if you don't want anything to happen to you or your friends."

Tears fell from Amanda's eyes, she didn't know what to do.

\- "Stop right there!" - A VERY familiar voice speaks.

\- "Hmmmm?" - Nergal looks around, looking for the owner of the voice. - "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The red-haired girl just sees something flying towards her, intending to punch her, and it was ...

\- "ANGRY BUNNY PUNCH!!!" - Lily punches Nergal in the jaw, which causes her, Marduk and Amanda to fall backwards.

The surrounding fire goes out, giving Hiroshi access to enter the stage and move Amanda away from the two villains.

\- "Lily!" - Amanda speaks surprised, after seeing the stuffed rabbit.

\- "Are you hurt, Amanda?" Lily asks.

\- "No, but ... how did you get here?" - Amanda asks.

\- "I have my ways." - Lily shrugs.

\- "Ehhhh ... is it me or is this stuffed rabbit talking?" - Hiroshi was pale, it looked like he had seen a ghost or something.

\- "Hmmmm? Can you see Lily?" - Amanda asks.

\- "See and hear very well, she looks ... human." -Hiroshi comments.

\- "Everyone can see her, dear." - Sin appears in front of the two, she held Murata and Suki, while Nergal and Marduk get up.

\- "Let them go!" Amanda screams as she clenches her fists.

\- "Only if you come with us." - Nergal steps forward, standing next to Sin.

\- "If you do that, nobody gets hurt and it will be much easier for you." - Marduk also steps forward.

\- "Amanda, don't listen to them! Run!" - Murata screams, Sin throws both Murata and Suki to the ground, both were too injured to get up.

\- "D-daddy ... S-Suki ..." - Amanda's eyes were watering, she didn't know what to do ... she just ran off with Hiroshi.

\- "Damn it!" - Marduk growls with rage. - "What are we going to do, Sin?"

\- "Leave them ... she escaped from here, but she will not escape Nabu and Ishtar outside." - Sin was staring at the door where Amanda and Hiroshi had left.

\- "What? Is there more of you?" - Hikaru had joined Lily, ready to fight the trio of villains.

\- "Who are you to meddle in our affairs?" - Sin asks angrily.

\- "My name is Hikaru Soramia, and I am the one to fear!" - Hikaru had a determined look on her face. - "And I order you to stop what you're doing right now!"

\- "Ohhhh, the little girl is trying to scare us, look how cute!" - Nergal provokes. - "Do you think you can bring us down?"

\- "Yeah!" - Hikaru responds bluntly.

\- "Very well ... let's see if you can." - Marduk assumes battle position, as do Sin and Nergal.

\- "Heh, you can come!" - Hikaru smiles.

\- " _Who the hell is this girl?_ " - Lily watches Hikaru from top to bottom.

_\-----_

Amanda and Hiroshi were at the corner of a street, both were panting.

\- "I-I think we managed to escape." Amanda was breathing hard.

\- "A-are you hurt?" - Hiroshi asks, Amanda shakes her head. - "U-whew ... thankfully."

\- "Do you think you were free? Think again." - A female voice speaks behind them.

The two turned to see Nabu staring at the two.

\- "Oh no, one more?" - Hiroshi steps in front of Amanda, ready to protect her.

\- "Boy, do you know what you're dealing with?" - Nabu asks seriously, while raising an eyebrow.

\- "To the other side, Amanda!" - Hiroshi takes Amanda's wrist, but Ishtar appears at the same moment.

\- "And the Great Ishtar makes her appearance!" -Ishtar smiled as she spun.

\- "Ishtar, enough!" - Nabu interrupts his colleague.

The blonde girl nods several times, still keeping her smile.

\- "And now? Who are you?" - Hiroshi asks.

\- "I am Oppositio Nabu, and this is my colleague, Oppositio Ishtar." - Nabu speaks, the blonde waves right after.

\- "More of you? God ... give me patience." - Amanda rolls her eyes. - "Why are you after me?"

\- "Don't you know, darling? You should know." Ishtar asks, but Amanda just shakes her head.

\- "Your powers, Amanda." - Nabu speaks bluntly. - "We are after you because of your powers."

\- "My ... powers?" - Amanda asks with a confused and scared look.

\- "Didn't your father tell you?" - Nabu asks, and again, Amanda denies it. - "And neither of your mother? What does he always say about her?"

Amanda's eyes widen.

_**\-- Flashback --** _

_\- "Mommy ... what was she like?" - Amanda asks and, in that same moment, Murata looks at the girl with short brown hair as if that question asked by her was the stupidest of all._

_\- "Your mother ..." - Murata sighs sadly._

_Amanda was staring at her father with a curious look._

_\- "Well ... she ... was your mother." - Murata had no words to describe, and it made Amanda a little angry._

_\- "No, daddy, I mean ... what was she like? I never saw any picture of her." - Amanda speaks with a serious look. - "If you said she died, you should have a picture to remember her, right?"_

_**\-- End of Flashback --** _

\- "What do you have to do with it?!?" - Amanda clenches her fists, looking at the two villains with hatred.

\- "Dear, we have a lot to do with this." - Ishtar comments, shortly afterwards giggling.

\- "And that is why we will take you, to your mother." - Nabu speaks. - "Even if it is by force."

\- "But it's a shame that it won't happen, right?" - To Amanda and Hiroshi's relief, Hikaru was after Nabu, some bruises and burns were on his clothes.

\- "You ..." - Nabu looks at Hikaru angrily.

\- "What is it? You never saw me?" - Hikaru provokes, but soon she goes out of sight, showing what was behind her.

\- "Oh no ..." - Ishtar is startled to see Sin, Nergal and Marduk on the floor, as well as Hikaru, they also had bruises.

\- "T-that wasn't cool! H-how dare you?" Sin's voice was a little weak from the blows that the gray-haired girl had given her.

\- "It's over, Sin! You and your friends are going to get the hell out of here before I give you another "Angry Bunny Punch" on you!" - Lily threatens, sitting on Hikaru's shoulder. - "And besides, you are light years away from taking Amanda from me, understand?"

\- "Y-you ... b-bunny!" - Nergal growls with rage. - "T-this won't be like this!"

\- "Y-you, Hikaru Soramia, you will also pay dearly for this! Y-we will meet again!" - Marduk threatens, pointing at Hikaru, the gray-haired girl just rolls her eyes.

\- "And you will be beaten again." - Hiraku smirked.

Realizing their defeat, all Oppositio Senshi disappear, but they would definitely return.

_**\-- To Be Continued --** _


	6. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter, Amanda says goodbye to her father, to start a mission to save the Destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay?  
> Chapter 5 in the area!  
> And again, I apologize for my English.

A beep noise fills a room at the hospital, Amanda was sitting next to her father, holding his hand.

The girl with short brown hair wore a yellow blouse that had lighter and white stripes, the blouse bared her shoulders. Her skirt, also yellow, had a lighter stripe, light yellow socks that went to the knee, yellow tying boots, and she also had a tiara with a star as an ornament.

\- "Dad ... how are you?" - Amanda looked at Murata with a worried look.

\- "M-more or less ..." - Murata replies, shortly after giving a painful cough.

Murata wore a white outfit, a long-sleeved shirt, long pants and his feet were bare, with no socks on, and he also had half his face bandaged.

Because of Sin's attack, Murata had been hospitalized, as several fractures were present in his body.

\- "Dad, please don't try." - Amanda had tears in her eyes.

Murata closes her eyes tightly, her whole body aches.

\- "Dad ..." - Amanda sighs, she couldn't do anything to help him, but ... she wanted to.

_\-----_

Meanwhile, in the Crystal Palace, five spheres of light were in the hands of Neo Queen Serenity, each one carried a color, the colors were: Yellow, white, red, gray and pink.

\- "Dear." - King Endymion enters the throne room, where the queen was at that moment. - "How are the spheres?"

\- "They are brilliant." - Neo Queen Serenity speaks, without taking her eyes off the spheres. - "The 5 Chosen are probably ready to wake up very soon."

\- "Are you sure we need them now?" - King Endymion asks, raising an eyebrow.

\- "We cannot leave the 30th Century, the 5 Chosen are the only ones who can do this." - Neo Queen Serenity leaves the five spheres floating in the air and takes a kind of parchment, which was in a cupboard, she unrolls it and begins to read.

_**"The 5 Chosen Ones ... five ordinary people from Tokyo Crystal ... when an incident involving Destiny begins to torment people, these 5 Chosen Ones will awaken their hidden powers and then ... a mission will be given to them, that of protect the Destiny of the past, present and future ... these five spheres will give the 5 Chosen special powers to fight against the evil forces that threaten Destiny ... "** _

\- "How do we know when they will wake up?" - King Endymion asks, while looking at the five spheres.

\- "I hope not-" - Neo Queen Serenity is interrupted when the five spheres disappear, leaving the two monarchs surprised. - "M-but already?!?"

\- "Serenity, what was that?" - King Endymion asks surprised.

Neo Queen Serenity looks at her husband, now with a serious look.

\- "We will locate where the spheres went, it seems that the 5 Chosen will awaken." - Neo Queen Serenity speaks in a serious tone.

King Endymion only nod positively.

_\-----_

In the hospital waiting room, Suki walked in circles, unlike Murata, she had not been admitted, as Sin had not hurt her very much.

However, she now had a bandage on her cheek.

\- "Murata ... you idiot ..." - Suki whispers, while remembering what had happened.

\- "Stop this." - Lily complains, while sitting next to Hikaru. - "It's making me dizzy."

\- "How can I stop if I'm worried about Murata's health?" - Suki asks.

\- "I went back." - Hiroshi appears in the waiting room. - "I went to change clothes, that prince's clothes were squeezing me."

Hiroshi was now wearing a light red blouse, over a red coat, red jeans and light red boots. Now, he wore his typical glasses again.

\- "Did you go to see Myu and the others who were caught by those girls?" - Hikaru asks.

\- "They are fine, they were released because they had not been injured." - Hiroshi explains.

Amanda enters the waiting room with a sad look.

\- "What's up, Amanda? What funeral face is this?" - Lily asks. - "Is the old man okay?"

\- "More or less, he is in severe pain ..." - Amanda explains. - "The doctors said he won't be able to move for a while, but he will have to stay here at the hospital."

\- "And you?" - Hikaru asks.

\- "I don't know what I'm going to do ..." - Amanda sighs. - "I have no close relatives."

\- "You can stay with me while your dad is here, Amanda." - Hiroshi speaks, while looking at the girl with short brown hair with a smile.

\- "Hiroshi ..." - Amanda whispers, the two get closer, their faces were close and then ...

\- "Ahem! Am I interrupting something?" - Lily, for some reason, had appeared in front of Hiroshi, preventing him from getting closer to Amanda.

The two immediately move away from each other, their faces were flushed.

\- "But now about you, Lily." - Hikaru gets up from the chair. - "Are you really a living stuffed animal?"

\- "Yep." - Lily replies, while she was now in Amanda's arms.

\- "And how is that possible? Like, no toy should be alive." - Hiroshi speaks. - "This is out of logic."

\- "Well ..." - Amanda looked at Lily. - "I don't really remember very well, I just remember that Mom made Lily and I hugged her."

\- "Just that? Do you remember anything else about your-" - Suki would ask, however, is interrupted when two figures enter the room.

\- "Finally, the 5 Chosen Ones are gathered." - A sweet and feminine voice speaks, everyone is silent and looks at the two figures.

\- "C-can't be ... N-Neo Queen Serenity and ... K-King Endymion." - Hikaru stammers. - "W-what the hell are you doing here?"

\- "Looking for you." - King Endymion speaks. - "You can be the only hope of our people."

\- "Only hope? Don't you have guards and your Sailors to help you?" Lily asks.

\- "Well, for this mission ... no." - Neo Queen Serenity speaks. - "It is a time travel mission, and for security reasons, Sailors cannot leave this century."

\- "Ok ... and what does this have to do with us?" - Amanda asks. - "And what is this talk about 5 Chosen Ones?"

\- "We will talk better at the Crystal Palace, there, we will explain the story better." - Neo Queen Serenity speaks. - "Amanda, Hiroshi, Lily and Hikaru."

\- "But ... my father ..." - Amanda looks at the door of the room where Murata was resting at that moment.

\- "Go on, Amanda, I'll stay with him." - Suki puts a hand on Amanda's shoulder.

The two monarchs leave, and Amanda, Hiroshi, Lily and Hikaru follow them.

Suki was now alone, she sighs and enters Murata's room.

_\-----_

Because of some sedatives that the nurses had given Murata, the brown-haired man was now sleeping soundly.

\- "Your daughter is one of the "5 Chosen Ones", Murata ... just as your visions predicted ..." - Suki approaches Murata's bed and holds her hand. - "I wonder ... will Amanda find out the truth ..."

Of course, she would have no answer at that moment.

\- "Why didn't you tell her anything?" - Suki asks. - "She would be able to fight those cruel girls if she had fully awakened."

Suki sits in an armchair and sinks her face in her hands.

_\-----_

The four guests were amazed by the interior beauty of the Crystal Palace, they just saw the palace from the outside. Like everyone else, they always dreamed of being inside, even if it was only for a few hours or a day.

\- "Have you never seen a place like this?" - Neo Queen Serenity asks with a smile.

\- "It's incredible." - Lily was walking on Amanda's side, looking in every possible way.

\- "Yes really." - Hiroshi also speaks.

\- "Hey, a question." - Hikaru draws the attention of the two monarchs. - "There are only four of us, and the title is "5 Chosen Ones", so ... who is the fifth chosen?"

\- "You will already know her." - King Endymion speaks.

\- "We are almost there." - Neo Queen Serenity speaks, as they approached a huge door.

After that, the silence reigns again, that silence was scary, but it would end soon.

_\-----_

Upon entering a huge living room, Amanda and Hiroshi couldn't believe it, they thought that the fifth chosen was a person their age, or even a little older, but ... no, the fifth chosen was ...

\- "Akane?!?" - Amanda and Hiroshi ask at the same time.

Akane was dressed in a pink windbreaker, pink pants and darker colored tie-down boots.

\- "Are you also chosen, Amanda and Hiroshi?" -Akane asks, while she smiles. - "Cool!"

\- "Do you know this child?" - Hikaru asks, while looking Akane up and down.

\- "Yes, we met her at the parade." - Amanda answers.

\- "Okay, okay, now stopping the bullshit, why are we here? And what is this story about 5 Chosen?" - Lily asks.

\- "Sit down." - Neo Queen Serenity points to some seats. - "I will explain the story to you."

Everyone sits in a few chairs, and Neo Queen Serenity begins to explain what the 5 Chosen Ones are.

_\-----_

Apsu clenches her fists, while looking at the five Oppositio Senshi in anger, they had failed to bring Amanda to her.

\- "How is it possible ... you were easily defeated ..." - Apsu's voice was as cold as possible.

\- "Forgive us, Lady Apsu." - Sin was holding her injured arm. - "That Hikaru girl ruined our plan."

\- "In fact, her strength is out of the ordinary." - Nabu comments.

\- "Whatever it is, she will pay! She took Amanda from us!" - Marduk growls, but soon after, he has a headache. - "Ouch..."

Apsu points to the five villains, they look at curiosities for their master, a strong black light blinds them all and when the light stops, the five were totally healed.

\- "You will have one more chance to bring Amanda here, however ..." - Apsu takes a deep breath, and in front of the five girls, the image of five girls appears. - "You know who these are, right?"

Everyone's expression changes to serious.

\- "The Sailor Senshi ..." - Nergal clenches her fists.

\- "Exactly." - Apsu replies. - "However, these are the Sailor Senshi of the 20th Century."

\- "20th century?" - Ishtar asks innocently.

\- "Yes, your mission is very simple." -Apsu speaks, while shadows descended on her face. - "I want you to start changing the Destiny of that century!"

_\-----_

\- "WHAT?!? 20th CENTURY?!?" - It was the first thing Hikaru said after Neo Queen Serenity finished explaining the situation to the five guests.

\- "Yes, we cannot leave the 30th century." - Neo Queen Serenity explains. - "The 5 Chosen Ones were created for emergencies related to Destiny and time travel."

\- "Let's say that you will be a connection between the 20th Century and the 30th Century." - King Endymion speaks.

\- "Connection ..." - Amanda's eyes go to the floor, she was thoughtful about what the two monarchs had said to them.

\- "What are we going to have to do?" - Akane asks.

\- "Well, you will have to go to the 20th Century and warn the Sailors about this new danger." - Neo Queen Serenity explains.

\- "So ... we will be a type of courier." - Lily speaks.

\- "What if we refuse? We are too young to do that kind of thing." - Hikaru started to get up from the chair, but Amanda stops her.

\- "Please ... you can avoid a huge disaster." - Neo Queen Serenity folds her hands. - "You are the only ones who can travel to the 20th Century and ask the Sailor Senshi for help."

The five begin to think, if they accepted, it could affect them in many ways, like school, family and friends, as well as it can change their lives forever.

Those minutes of silence were excruciating, until ... someone breaks the silence.

\- "I do." -Amanda speaks, while she clenched her fists, everyone looks at her in surprise.

\- "A-Amanda, are you sure of that?" - Hiroshi asks.

\- "Yeah." - Amanda answers.

\- "If you accept, I will also accept." - Hiroshi takes Amanda's hand.

\- "I bet you're just going to pamper Amanda, right?" Lily asks, looking at Hiroshi angrily. - "Oh, I'll be watching you both."

\- "I'm going to go too, it must be fun." -Akane smiled as she jumped for joy.

\- "And you, Hikaru?" - King Endymion asks, looking at Hikaru.

\- "Okay okay, I will." - Hikaru rolls his eyes, most likely, the gray-haired girl still didn't believe in the story of having to travel to another century.

\- "Very well." - Neo Queen Serenity speaks. - "I will take you to the Gate of Time-Space."

\- "Wait, can I go back to the hospital? I want to see daddy one last time before I go." - Amanda speaks. - "I go and run back."

\- "Okay, Amanda, take it easy." - Neo Queen Serenity speaks.

\- "Okay, I'll be right back." - Amanda smiles and like that, she runs off.

\- "We need to get our things too." - Hiroshi speaks.

\- "Don't worry about it, we talked to your families and they left your things here." - King Endymion points to the corner of the room, where there were some backpacks.

\- "Wow, so everything was ready for us." -Lily speaks, while she observed the backpacks in the corner of the room. - "Wait, where's Amanda's backpack?"

\- "Suki will deliver, since Amanda returned to the hospital." - Neo Queen Serenity speaks, to Lily's relief.

_\-----_

The beep noise was still heard in the room, Amanda had entered the room and found Suki sitting next to Murata, beside the chair, was a backpack.

\- "Suki, how's daddy doing?" - Amanda asks, approaching the black-haired woman.

\- "You haven't woken up yet." - Suki answers. - "Shouldn't I be at the Crystal Palace?"

Amanda explains the situation to Suki, the black-haired woman listened attentively to the girl with short brown hair.

\- "Oh, so you're going to travel to another century." - Suki speaks, while looking at Amanda. - "Well, I already knew that, so I prepared this backpack for you."

Suki hands the backpack to Amanda, who immediately puts it on her back.

\- "Can you leave me and daddy alone for a while?" - Amanda asks. - "It's probably the last time we'll see each other."

\- "Okay, I'm going to buy myself a coffee." - Suki gets up from the armchair, going to the door. - "Take your time."

When Suki leaves the room, Amanda approaches the bed and watches her father, she takes his hand and squeezes it.

\- "Daddy, I don't know if you're listening, but ... I'm going to help save our world." - Amanda smiled sadly. - "I don't know if we'll see each other again, but ... if I don't come back, I want you to know ... I love you."

Amanda slowly releases Murata's hand, some tears falling from her eyes.

\- "See you later, daddy ..." - Amanda takes one last look at Murata and leaves the room, never looking back.

**_\-- To Be Continued --_ **


	7. 20th Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter, Amanda and her friends travel to the 20th Century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay?  
> Chapter 6 in the area!  
> And again, I apologize for my English.

\- "Ahhhhhh! When will we arrive? I'm tired!" - Lily huffed in anger, even sitting on Amanda's shoulder, the stuffed bunny was tired of seeing so much fog.

\- "I think that in a little while, we shouldn't be too far away." - Amanda speaks, while she looked ahead, for some reason, the girl with short brown hair felt something close.

\- "You said that ten minutes ago!" - Lily jumps in anger.

\- "This place scares me ..." - Akane held Amanda's hand tightly.

\- "Look! What is that?" - Hiroshi points to something.

The group sees what they were looking for, the Space-Time Door.

\- "Amen!" - Hikaru comments as he put his hands on his knees and sighed. - "We are finally here!"

\- "Welcome, Chosen Ones." - A female voice comments.

In front of the group, Sailor Pluto appears.

\- "You must be Sailor Pluto." - Amanda speaks, while taking a step forward.

\- "Yes." - Sailor Pluto responds. - "I was waiting for you, as you already know."

\- "Just answer us a question, is it really true that we are going to go to another century?" - Akane asks, with a curious look.

\- "Yes, Akane." - Sailor Pluto responds. - "Why the question?"

\- "It's just a little hard to believe." - Akane replies. - "But why us?"

\- "Why your predecessors were also Chosen Ones." - Sailor Pluto responds, which makes the group choke.

\- "O-our predecessors?!?" - Hiroshi asks surprised, the Sailor of Time nods.

\- " _Predecessors ... could it be ... daddy was also one of the Chosen Ones before me?_ " - Amanda thinks, looking at the floor. - " _But why did he never tell me anything?_ "

\- "Now, you need to go, I know you have several questions, but Destiny is being threatened." - Sailor Pluto speaks. - "You need to go now!"

Suddenly, the Doors of the Space-Time, which was behind Sailor Pluto, open.

\- "Good luck, Chosen Ones." - Sailor Pluto speaks as the group started to advance towards the door, however ... - "Amanda."

The girl with short brown hair looks at Sailor of Time.

\- "I don't know why, but I feel that you will be an important piece in this puzzle of Destiny." - Sailor Pluto stared at Amanda. - "So please, just like the others, be very careful, there may be things lurking in the shadows that you probably won't see."

Confused, Amanda nods positively, then runs off to catch up with the group, leaving the Sailor of Time alone again.

_\-----_

Back at the hospital, Murata finally opens his eyes, he looks around, only to see Suki fiddling with his cell phone.

\- "Suki?" - Murata asks, the black-haired woman realizes that he had awakened and puts the cell phone aside.

\- "Murata, are you okay?" - Suki asks, as she approached the brown-haired man.

\- "Now yes, but-" - Before Murata can finish the sentence, the brown-haired man receives a slap on the face.

\- "Idiot! You scared me!" - Suki screams, with some tears on his face. - "Don't do it again!"

\- "Ouch ..." - Murata groans in pain, the slap had hurt. - "Where's Amanda?"

\- "Neo Queen Serenity invited her to be one of the Chosen Ones, Murata." - Suki explains. - "She is no longer in this century."

\- "I see ..." - Murata speaks and looks outside through a window.

\- "What is it? Why do you look so out there?" - Suki asks.

\- "It's just ... now that Amanda isn't here and I'm not with her." - Murata speaks, shortly after giving a sigh. - "She will be unprotected."

\- "And? She has the others, and that Hikaru seems to be very strong." - Suki speaks. - "So there's no reason to be worried."

Murata was not listening, he was still looking outside, in his head, several questions and thoughts passed by each moment.

_\-----_

Sometimes, leaving her room was good, Apsu walked through the corridors of the Fortrees of Shadows, which at that moment was empty, in that place, you could get lost very easily if you didn't know him as well as the white-haired woman did.

After her separation with Murata, Apsu created that fortress using her powers and lived there, when the right moment came, Apsu recruited the Oppositio Senshi little by little, she knew that soon she would have Amanda and the Silver Crystal, even though they failed in capturing the girl with short hair for the first time, she knew that next time they would succeed, because Apsu gave them a lot of power, however ... their failure was the fault of a specific person.

After a while, the white-haired woman arrived in a kind of garden, there, there were the most beautiful flowers, Apsu had created that place to be her gift to Amanda, to convince her to stay with her.

\- "I hope to show Amanda this garden ..." - Apsu smiled.

\- "Lady Apsu!" - A young, male voice catches the attention of the white-haired woman.

Anshar was panting, he had run through almost the entire Fortress of Shadows looking for the white-haired woman.

\- "Did something happen, Anshar?" - Apsu asks, looking at the green-haired boy with a calm look.

\- "We received news that Amanda and her friends escaped to the 20th century." - Anshar explains, but Apsu showed no reaction, but she did not expect what would come next. - "And it looks like Amanda is one of the Chosen Ones."

Apsu clenches her fists, snarling with rage, what she is afraid Amanda is going to happen, now, it wouldn't just be Hiroshi, Lily, Hikaru or Akane that would disrupt her plans, but now, her own daughter would also ruin everything.

\- "How ... did that happen ... with my sunshine?" - Apsu asks, while some flowers around her started to die.

\- "We don't know, Lady Apsu, but most likely it was Destiny itself." - Anshar speaks.

\- "It seems that we have to advance our plan ..." - Apsu almost whispers. - "Watch the Sailor Senshi, but if Amanda and her friends show up, focus on them."

\- "Yes, Lady Apsu." - Anshar bows, disappearing soon after.

Apsu kneels, watching the flowers that had died, with a movement of his hand, the flowers begin to revive and regain their beauty again.

_\-----_

In another place, two girls go out a door, the two, one with blond hair and the other with pink hair, were happy.

\- "We're off!" - The girl with blond hair screams and then the two run away.

On a roof of a nearby house, Sin and Anshar mysteriously appear.

\- "I-it's her!" - Anshar speaks, after looking at the girl with pink hair, with a surprised look.

\- "Hehe." - Sin laughs. - "Now, everything will start to change."

Now, Anshar was concerned, about the pink-haired girl, and also about Amanda and her friends, he felt that they were about to arrive, and if they did ...

\- "Everything is going according to plan." - Sin's voice calls Anshar back to reality.

\- "Does that mean ... can I can be with her?" - Anshar asks.

\- "Everything is possible if we change the Destiny." - Sin explains. - "Although..."

A projected image of Amanda appears.

\- "We will have to have Amanda and the Silver Crystal for that." - Sin looked at Amanda's image with a serious look, as if the girl with short brown hair was prey. - "And we'll make it!"

The image disappears and Sin looks at the sky, which was blue and with few clouds in the sky.

\- "After all, we have Lady Apsu to guide us." - Sin sighs. - "The Destiny will change."

Sin disappears, leaving Anshar alone on the roof.

\- "Princess ... my sister is right. I will do my best." - Anshar faces the direction the two girls went.

Suddenly, Anshar's eyes go to heaven, they have finally arrived.

\- "... Amanda ... Princess ..." - Anshar whispers, disappearing.

Now, it was only a matter of time before the plan started.

_\-----_

\- "I think I saw a flying whale ..." - Hikaru's black eyes rolled, while trying to regain consciousness. - "Is everyone good?"

\- "My back hurts ..." - Hiroshi grumbles.

\- "Well, it seems that everyone is fine ... but the question is ... where do we-" - Amanda would say something, but Akane ends up calling attention.

\- "Guys, come see this!" - Akane says surprise, everyone runs to the blonde girl to see what was happening, however ...

\- "B-but what ..." - Lily freezes when she realizes that ... - "Where the hell are we?!"

\- "I don't know, but here is definitely NOT Crystal Tokyo." - Hiroshi speaks surprised. - "Does..."

\- "Is it really that we are in another century?!" - Hikaru moves away from the security grid, with a surprised look.

\- "Well ... the Crystal Palace is nowhere, so ..." - Amanda says, also surprised.

\- "It looks like we're on a school terrace." - Hiroshi comments, observing the environment around him.

\- "Guys, is it my impression or are our backpacks heavier?" -Akane asks, while realizing that the backpack on her back was heavier than before.

Quickly, everyone removed the backpacks from their backs and opened them, in addition to their clothes, there were uniforms, uniforms that the group had never seen before.

\- "Uniforms?" - Amanda takes off her uniform and watches him for a moment. - "Who is it that put this here?"

A piece of paper falls out of Amanda's uniform, she quickly picks it up and opens it.

_**"Chosen Ones, welcome to the 20th Century, you must be confused about these uniforms in your backpacks, well, I will explain to you.** _

_**During your journey, you will be chased by some enemies, so that you don't get too much attention, we will give you these uniforms.** _

_**Remember: The enemy can be anywhere.** _

_**"Neo Queen Serenity "** _

\- "C-chased?" - Hiroshi asks. - "C-chased by who?"

\- "Hiroshi, those girls who ruined the performance and tried to kidnap Amanda!" - Hikaru clenches his fists while remembering.

\- "Oh, really! Are they the ones that are chasing us?" - Hiroshi asks.

\- "Probably yes." - Hikaru replies. - "It is evident that they attack us again, since we are with Amanda."

\- "Let's change our clothes, before those girls find us." - Amanda speaks, and the group starts to head for a door that would take them off the terrace.

_\-----_

In the girls' bathroom, Amanda, Hikaru and Akane were changing clothes.

\- "Hmmmm?" - Akane notices something on Amanda's arm. - "What is this tattoo, Amanda? It is beautiful."

On Amanda's left arm, there was a kind of yellow rose mark, the girl with short brown hair didn't know why, but she had had that mark since she was born.

\- "I don't know what it is, but I just know it's not a tattoo." -Amanda speaks, while she looked at the mark on her arm. - "It must be some kind of birthmark or something."

\- "Weird." - Hikaru speaks, while finishing getting ready and crossing his arms. - "You should know what that is."

\- "Actually, I never knew." - Amanda comments, still facing the brand.

For some reason, Lily always looked at that brand with a certain hatred, as if she knew something.

_\-----_

After some time talking, the girls leave the bathroom, already wearing their uniforms, there, there was Hiroshi, already ready too.

_(Author: Anyone who has watched Sailor Moon Stars, know what the uniforms look like, so I'll just describe a few things.)_

Hiroshi had exchanged her glasses for others, Amanda had put on a dark blue tiara, Akane had tied her hair in a high ponytail with a dark blue bow and Hikaru left her hair down, however, she had made two buns, one on the left and the other on the right.

\- "You took a while, what were you doing?" - Hiroshi asks.

\- "Do you know that typical "bride delay"? Well, it was almost that, we were talking about a mark that Amanda has on her arm." - Lily comments.

\- "A mark? Amanda?" - Hiroshi looks at the brown-haired girl. - "You never told me there was a mark on your arm."

The heart of the girl with short blond hair starts to beat faster.

\- "I-it's just a mark!" -Amanda stammers, while holding her arm with one hand, but only Lily knew it was something more than a mark.

Hiroshi sighs, he knew that if Amanda was hiding something and she didn't want to tell him, he wasn't going to force her ... for now.

\- "Well ... let's go? I'm starving." - Akane puts her hands on her belly, making circles.

\- "Also, let's eat something REALLY good." - Lily comments.

\- "Wait, do you eat?" - Hikaru asks, a little surprised.

\- "Yes, it is another LONG story." - Lily speaks. - "Let's go!"

_\-----_

Upon leaving school, the group is surprised by the appearance of the city, for sure, it was very different from Crystal Tokyo.

\- "Wow! Is that the past?" Akane's eyes sparkled.

\- "Is different." - For a moment, Hiroshi fixes his glasses.

Everyone was excited about the new location, but ... not everyone ...

Amanda looked at her feet, remembering the words of the Sailor of Time.

_"So please, just like the others, be very careful, there may be things lurking in the shadows that you probably won't see."_

What did Sailor Plato mean? Several questions surrounded her head, so many that Amanda couldn't even hear Lily's question.

\- "Did you hear, Amanda?" - The plush bunny's voice brings Amanda back to reality.

\- "What?" - Amanda looks at Lily confused.

\- "Didn't you hear? I asked if we could go to that restaurant over there." - Lily points to a restaurant across the street.

The girl with short brown hair realizes that everyone was looking at her, as if waiting for some order.

\- "Wait, why do I have to decide?" Amanda asks, pointing to herself.

\- "Well ... why do you have to be the leader type?" - Akane asks, hoping that was the right answer.

\- "Hmmmm ... alright." - Amanda says, giving a smile. - "It could be in that restaurant."

\- "It's decided! Let's not work on an empty stomach!" - Lily comments, as the group started to head towards the restaurant.

_\-----_

\- "What are you thinking, Murata?" - Suki asks, looking at the brown-haired man, now sitting in a wheelchair.

\- "I wanted to know how Amanda and her friends are doing." - Murata speaks. - "I am worried that something has happened to them."

\- "They'll be fine, remember? Especially Hikaru is strong." - Suki speaks.

\- "But it is Amanda that worries me ... her powers have not fully awakened." - Murata speaks in a tone of concern.

\- "But they will." - A voice speaks, that voice was the one Murata never wanted to hear again.

\- "Apsu ..." - Murata snarls, watching the woman with long white hair enter the room, an evil smile was on her face.

\- "Wow, it looks like you got hurt a lot." - Apsu speaks, looking Murata up and down.

\- "What do you want here, you witch?!?" - Suki asks.

\- "I can't see my daughter's father? You are still so cruel, Suki." - Apsu looks coldly at the black-haired woman, Suki reciprocates with the same look.

\- "So ... you say that Amanda's powers haven't fully awakened, right?" - Apsu asks, putting his arms behind his back. - "I was thinking about something, Murata."

\- "Don't try anything with her!" - Murata screams desperately.

\- "Murata, I just want Amanda to awaken her powers. Imagine, the three of us would be the rulers of this world." -Apsu explains, her eyes had a dark glow.

\- "Never! I won't let you!" - Murata growls.

\- "Awww ... it's a shame that you're in a wheelchair, isn't it?" - Apsu smiles maliciously.

Both Murata and Suki were furious, but Apsu didn't care about their feelings.

\- "Well, Murata, if you don't help me, I will forcefully awaken Amanda's powers." - Apsu speaks coldly, now turning and starting to leave. - "I don't care if she's in another century, I'll make it."

Then, Apsu leaves the room, leaving Murata and Suki alone again.

\- "...Damn it!" - Suki growls, stamping his foot. - "That woman gets on my nerves!"

\- "And she still wants to awaken Amanda's powers ..." - Murata sighs.

For a few seconds, both are silent, but tension reigned more than anything.

\- "I hope they get well and ... find the Sailor Senshi soon." - Suki cuts the silence.

\- "Let's pray so. Because the threat is very high." - Murata speaks. - "They can be attacked at any time."

The two star at the window for a moment, the sky was cloudy, it would start soon, Murata's only wish was that her daughter would be safe and sound ... but, will that happen?

** _\-- To Be Continued --_ **


	8. Fates, Hikaru's Memories and Amanda's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter, Amanda has a mysterious dream about strange creatures. In addition, Hikaru has some flashbacks about her childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay?  
> Chapter 7 in the area!  
> And again, I apologize for my English.

The street was already quite deserted because of the time of night, Amanda was with Lily looking out the window of a hotel room.

Amanda's pajamas were a long-sleeved yellow nightgown, with lighter colored socks, she also wore a cap with the shape of cat ears.

\- "The night is very different than the night ..." - Amanda speaks, while watching the stars in the sky.

\- "It's even hard to think that our normal lives have turned into this." - Lily crossed her arms while shaking her head.

At that very moment, Hiroshi enters the room, holding two lunchboxes, taking off his slippers.

Hiroshi wore red pajama pants and blouses with lighter details, and socks the same faint color as red.

\- "Dinner." - Hiroshi smiles, while placing both lunchboxes on a dining table.

\- "Why did it take so long? I was already hungry here!" - Lily jumps from Amanda's shoulder, where she was sitting and goes to the chair, starting to climb.

\- "Hey, Hiroshi, what are we going to do tomorrow?" - Amanda asks, approaching the brown-haired boy.

\- "I think we are going to start looking for the Sailor Senshi?" - Hiroshi asks.

Both are silent for a few seconds, Lily was already starting to open the plastics that covered the food, her plastic eyes shone with the light from the room.

\- "Oh, man! Look at this food!" - Lily celebrates.

\- "We better eat, or it will get cold." - Hiroshi comments and then, the two sit in chairs.

_**\-----** _

In another room, Akane and Hikaru were having dinner, the blonde girl kept talking, when she asked a question, the gray-haired girl just nodded positively, almost without interest in the conversation.

Akane wore a pink long-sleeved dress, the blonde girl's pink socks were messy and they had lighter lines, and she also wore her hair down with a pink cap with lighter details. On the collar of the dress, there was a light pink bow.

Hikaru was dressed in a black blouse with gray and white long-sleeved stripes that protrudes from the shoulders, the black pajama pants were wide and there was a gray stripe near the ankles, his hair was messy and stuck in a high ponytail.

\- "Hey, Hikaru." - Akane starts, looking a little scared at the older girl. - "Why do you always cover your eye?"

The air gets a little more tense, the expression of the gray-haired girl suddenly changes, memories were being unleashed in her mind.

_**\-- Flashback --** _

_\- "You are SO weak!" - A little red-haired girl speaks in a sarcastic tone, while she and two other girls surrounded little Hikaru on a wall._

_Hikaru trembled as the girls approached her._

_Little Hikaru wore a school uniform, whose blouse was white with a dark grayish-gray bow, the skirt was a little darker than the bow and went up to the knees, the socks went up to the knee too, which covered her legs , and Hikaru also wore a pair of brown shoes, his hair was loose and this time, his hair did not cover his eye._

_\- "So, freak! Did you do our homework?" - The other white-haired girl asks, crossing her arms._

_\- "... I ..." - Hikaru trembled, she holds the notebooks in her hands tightly._

**_"Every day ... every day was the same ... however, that day was going to be different!"_ **

_\- "I did not do!" - Hikaru tried to hold on._

_The girls' expression changes, now they were furious._

_\- "What?!? - The last girl, with dark skin and black hair, asks angrily._

_\- "I didn't do your homework! I'm not obliged to do anything for you!" - Hikaru speaks seriously, while throwing the notebooks of the three girls on the floor._

_\- "H-how dare you ..." - The red-haired girl approaches Hikaru and holds her tightly by the arm. - "You will pay for answering your superiors ..."_

**_"I regretted it, damn it! If I had been quiet ..."_ **

_When Hikaru realized, she was on the floor, her body ached, there were some bruises on her skin._

_She immediately blamed herself for being so weak, not being able to repent, but by now it was too late to repent._

_When Hikaru realizes that the red-haired girl was holding an object, the other two girls were beside the redhead, all of them smiling in a scary way at Hikaru._

_\- "You will learn not to provoke us ... EVER!" - The red-haired girl smiles wickedly._

_From there, the only thing that Hikaru remembers is the pain and his vision starting to blur, the darkness takes over._

**_\-----_ **

_Hikaru's vision was back to normal, the only thing she remembers seeing was white, her whole body ached, her face in particular, it seemed that something had hit her with everything._

_\- "Yes, her health is fine, but it looks like she will have some scars ..." - A female voice, a doctor speaks. - "Especially in the eye ... it probably won't regenerate."_

_The eye? Hikaru slowly touches her eyes, in one of them, the left, there was a kind of bandage, what was going on?_

_\- "My angel!" - A familiar voice speaks, holding the hand of the gray-haired girl. - "I'm sorry ... I was so busy at work that I didn't even realize what was going on ..."_

_\- "M ... mom? ..." - Hikaru immediately knows his mother's voice, her voice was worried and tearful._

_Slowly, Hikaru sits on the bed and her mother hugs her tightly._

_\- "I'm sorry ..." - Hikaru's mother continues to cry on her daughter's shoulder._

**_"This scar somehow made me stronger, but ... it won't go away ..."_ **

**_\-- End of Flashback --_ **

\- "Hikaru?" - Akane's voice calls the gray-haired girl to reality again.

\- "What?" - Hikaru asks again, in the same cold tone.

\- "Are you okay?" - Akane asks.

\- "Do I look like I'm fine?" - Hikaru gets up from the chair, while walking to the bed, sitting down shortly thereafter.

Akane lowers his head, sighing deeply, she goes over to Hikaru and sits down next to her.

\- "Do you want to talk about it?" - Akane asks.

The gray-haired girl just mumbles something Akane couldn't understand.

However Akane would not give up, she would insist until Hikaru told herself what was bothering her.

_**\-----** _

\- "H-hmmm?" - Amanda shivered, while looking around, in a moment, she was in a hotel room, having dinner with Hiroshi and Lily.

But in the other one ... she was in a totally dark place, the only light was from a crack above her.

\- "Hello?" - Amanda asks with a certain fear. - "Hiroshi? Lily? Are you there?"

Silence...

Still afraid, the girl with short brown hair starts walking, the path seemed endless and it was getting dark every time Amanda stepped away from the light.

_**"Amanda"** _

The girl with short brown hair stops when she starts to hear some voices singing her name.

_**"Amanda"** _

\- "Who's there?!?" -Amanda could no longer hide her fear.

Gradually, figures start to emerge from the ground, like zombies in an apocalypse, they had a human form, but they were hooded and had gray skin.

\- "Ahhhhh!" - Amanda screams scared, falling on the floor sitting.

She was surrounded, there were several of these creatures around her.

\- "W-who are you?" - Amanda stutters, scared.

_**"We are your memories"** _   
_**"We are your Destiny"** _   
_**"We are your thoughts"** _   
_**"We are your body"** _   
_**"We are you"** _   
_**"We are Fates"** _

Some Fates were starting to float around Amanda, the girl was shaking with fear.

\- "W-what ..." - Amanda looked scared to the Fates.

_**"We don't have a side ..."  
"We can be your ally ... or your enemy ..."** _

One of the Fates approaches Amanda, he extends his hand to Amanda.

_**"With that ... your real power will awaken ..."** _

In the hand of Fate, a sphere appears with a yellow light, with a certain fear, Amanda holds the sphere with both hands.

The Fates disappear like dust in the air, for a few seconds, Amanda was feeling confused and scared.

\- "What is happening?" - Amanda could not get up due to fear.

Everything starts to get dark again, the feeling of being trapped starts to suffocate Amanda.

_**\-----** _

\- "Amanda!" - Amanda feels something sway her, the girl with short brown hair opens her eyes. - "Amanda!"

\- "H ... Hiroshi?" - The first thing Amanda saw was Hiroshi and Lily, the brown-haired boy was pale.

\- "Thank God, you're alright!" - Hiroshi hugs her friend, almost crying.

\- "What happened?" - Amanda asks, pushing Hiroshi away.

\- "What do you mean what happened? You didn't wake up at all!" Lily screams as she frantically waves her arms. - "You almost killed us from the heart!"

\- "Sorry ..." - Amanda sits on the bed. - "I ended up having a nightmare ..."

\- "A nightmare?" - Hiroshi sits on the bed, next to Amanda. - "About what?"

For a few minutes, Amanda explains about her mysterious nightmare, about the Fates and what they had given her.

\- "A sphere?" - Lily crosses her arms.

\- "Yes, and they said that my real power would ... awaken." - Amanda explains, and in that same moment, Lily freezes.

\- "Lily? What happened?" - Hiroshi looks at the stuffed rabbit, who looked at Amanda as if she were a ghost.

\- "Did you say ... real power?" - Lily asks, in a startled voice, the girl with short brown hair just nods. - "I knew that day would come, but not so soon."

\- "Lily, are you hiding something from me?" - Amanda asks in a serious tone.

\- "Amanda, I'm going to tell you something that even the old man didn't say ..." - Now, it was Lily who was serious. - "You can control people's Destiny and shape them to your advantage."

The girl with short brown hair turns pale.

\- "But that power was dormant within you, and the Fates ended up awakening them, because you were taking too long." - Lily explains. - "Furthermore, your Destiny power has

given rise to another power, that of you being able to bring things to life, and I am the example."

\- "What?" - Now Amanda was scared.

\- "That's it, I'm not your imagination, Amanda, but you gave me life when I was a little girl." - Lily explains. - "But please, don't blame your father for hiding, he didn't want you to get involved with the Hell Destiny."

\- "I see ..." - Amanda looks out the window, while her mind processed Lily's words.

\- "Why didn't you tell that before, Lily? If we knew ... we would be ready to fight in the presentation and Mr. Murata wouldn't be in-" - Hiroshi was going to finish, but Lily ended up interrupting him.

\- "I didn't know they were going to try to get Amanda now. I didn't tell them because I wanted Amanda to have as normal a life as possible." - Lily shakes her head. - "I'm very sorry."

The stuffed bunny is surprised when she feels Amanda's hands lifting her up.

\- "It's okay, Lily, I'm glad you explained the things about the strange things that happened." - Amanda smiled a little, even though the surprise was on her face.

Amanda lifts Lily up and starts twirling her around the room.

\- "Hey hey hey! You don't need that much!" - Lily screams, trying to get rid of Amanda, who was giggling at the stuffed bunny's reaction.

Seconds later, Amanda stops and places Lily on the floor.

\- "Let's get ready, let's have a long day." -Amanda talks happily, while she went to the bathroom to get ready.

\- "Well ... it's amazing how much Amanda recovers after being hit on the head by this news." - Hiroshi comments, crossing his arms. - "This is my Amanda!"

\- "Hiroshi ... do you like Amanda?" - Lily asks, she had the impression of seeing Hiroshi become redder than a pepper, he quickly starts to get ready and soon after he leaves the room running. - "..."

Seconds later, Amanda leaves the room, ready.

Amanda wore a yellow long-sleeved blouse with a triangle design, she wore dark blue jeans with a brown belt, and she wore yellow shoes, over the pants, there were yellow socks with lighter stripes, and she wore a crescent-shaped ornament on the hair.

\- "Has Hiroshi left yet?" - Amanda asks.

\- "Yes ma'am." - Lily asks. - "Ready to go?"

The girl with short brown hair nods positively, after checking the room to see if there is anything missing, both leave the room.

**_\-----_ **

After arriving at the street, the whole group was at the front, talking happily.

Hiroshi wore a light red blouse with the design of a star, he wore a red jacket with sleeves in black and white, he wore dark blue pants with a brown belt and black boots.

Akane's hair was tied in two buns, one on either side of her head, she wore a pink shirt with a weaker stripe, light blue jeans, pink sneakers and she had a pink jacket tied around her waist.

Hikaru had tied her hair in a high ponytail, she was wearing a gray blouse, a black coat with gray details, the black pants had tears in her knees and black shoes, and also, Hikaru had exchanged her earrings for a pair of earrings in the form of a cross.

\- "Good morning guys." - Amanda smiled at everyone, who waved to the girl with short brown hair.

\- "Wait a minute, is it just me or is Hikaru ... smiling?" - Lily notices the difference in the gray-haired girl.

\- "Weeell ... let's say that Great Akane here talked to Hikaru." - Akane smiled, as she hugged Hikaru around the waist. - "Right?"

\- "Yeah ..." - Hikaru speaks in a calm voice. - "Say I needed to vent my problems with someone, but now everything is fine."

\- "Did you have problems?" - Lily asks. - "What there was?"

\- "I don't want to talk about it right now, Lily." - Hikaru speaks. - "The most important thing now is to find the Sailors and end the Hell Destiny."

\- "That's it!" -Lily speaks, while she waved her arms excitedly.

\- "Will it be long? Yes? But who cares? We just can't stand out too much, since they know who we are." - Hikaru shrugs.

\- "How about we part?" - Akane suggests. - "A pair and a trio."

After a time of discussion, the group had decided, the trio would be Akane, Hikaru and Lily and the pair would be Hiroshi and Amanda.

\- "Okay, if they don't find it by the end of the day, we'll meet here at the hotel again, leave the cell phones on." - Hiroshi warns, while everyone nods positively.

The group separates, each with a different reaction to the situation, but everyone expected one thing: That it is not too late.

_**\-- To Be Continued --** _


	9. The Awakening of Destiny and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter, Amanda and Hiroshi will gain the ability to transform, to help Sailor Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay?  
> Chapter 8 in the area!  
> And again, I apologize for my English.

Meanwhile, a girl with long blond hair curled up on the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep.

The window, which at that moment was closed, opens, and a black cat enters, Luna's breath was labored, probably, she came back very fast. The news was probably not very good.

\- "Usagi ..." - Luna climbs on the bed, trying to wake the blonde.

Usagi Tsukino just rolls over on the bed, which makes Luna snort and jump on top of the blonde girl.

\- "Usagi, wake up!" - Luna speaks in a serious tone.

Usagi yawns, as she sits on the bed, Usagi's blue eyes look tired.

\- "What happened, Luna?" - Usagi asks in a sleepy voice.

\- "There is something peculiar going on in the city." - Luna explains, still keeping her tone serious. - "I don't know what it is exactly ..."

After being interrupted once more by Usagi's yawn, Luna continues.

\- "But there is something strange going on." - Luna explains.

Usagi yawns again, as she prepares to lie down again.

\- "Are you sure it is not your imagination?" - Usagi asks.

\- "No, there's something going on with people, too." - Luna answers.

\- "Hmm, okay. Be careful out there." - Usagi speaks, while lying down again and closing her eyes, with a smile. - "Goodnight."

\- "W-wait a minute!" - Luna almost chokes when she sees that Usagi had fallen asleep again. - "Get up and go check it out!"

The blonde snorts as she gets up again.

\- "I think I better go." - Usagi inflates his cheeks, while looking at the cat.

\- "Come on, Usagi." - Luna says, while the blonde got up from the bed ... already in uniform. - "Ehhhh ..."

\- "What is it, Luna?" - Usagi asks, looking at the cat's confused face.

\- "Why did you sleep in uniform?!" - Luna asks, watching the blonde from top to bottom.

\- "Oh, that? Well, since I always wake up late, I thought, why not sleep in uniform to save a few minutes when I wake up?" - Usagi smiled while explaining, the blonde seemed satisfied.

\- "Hmmm, ok." - Luna speaks. - "Let's go then."

The two begin to leave the house, ready to investigate the city better.

\- "Mom! I'm leaving!" - Usagi shouts as she opens the front door.

Seconds later, Ikuko Tsukino comes from the kitchen, while holding a toast with jam.

\- "Where are you going this time, Usagi? It's a little early." - Ikuko asks, looking at her daughter with a confused look.

\- "Hmmm ..." - Usagi looks at Luna, to see if any ideas appear in her mind. - "Ahh, I'm going to go to the Hikawa Temple!"

Well, that was no lie, whether she found out or not, she would actually go to the Hikawa Temple, where the other Sailors would gather.

\- "Oh, all right, but at least eat something before you go." - Ikuko hands the toast to the blonde. - "And please come back before lunch."

\- "All right." - Usagi opens the door and leaves. - "See you later, mom!"

After Usagi and Luna left the house, Ikuko closes the door and goes back to her duties, obviously she did not know that Usagi would not JUST go to the Hikawa Temple.

_**\-----** _

Amanda and Hiroshi had been walking the streets for a few minutes, for a few minutes, the two decided to sit on a bench nearby and rest.

\- "This place is huge, how are we going to find the Sailor Senshi?" - Amanda whimpers. - "And the worst, knowing that the Oppositio Senshi can appear here out of nowhere?"

\- "Calm down, Amanda. It will be okay as long as we don't stand out." - Hiroshi tries to calm the friend with short brown hair.

Amanda takes a deep breath, then looks at the boy with light brown hair, smiling.

\- "Thank you, Hiroshi ... I'm happy to have a friend like you." - Amanda smiled, and to Hiroshi's surprise ...

Amanda, in a quick movement, gives Hiroshi a quick kiss on the cheek, which flushes immediately.

\- "A-Amanda?" - Hiroshi stutters, after a few seconds, the two face each other, looking into each other's eyes.

After a few seconds incarnating, the two remember that they are in public and separate, both flushed, and with Hiroshi lightly rubbing his cheek, which was where Amanda had kissed him.

\- "Ehhhh ... w-what do we do now?" - Amanda asks.

\- "C-keep looking, I think?" - Hiroshi fixes his glasses.

A family touch for both starts there ringing from one of Amanda's pockets, it was her cell phone, she immediately picks it up and answers it.

\- **"Hello? Hikaru?** " - Amanda asks, while talking on the phone with Hikaru.

\- " **Hey, Amanda. Did you and Hiroshi find anything?** " - Hikaru's voice asks.

\- " **Not yet, how about you?** " - Amanda asks, while placing a hand on her waist.

\- " **We didn't either, but we saw Oppositio Senshi close by.** " - Hikaru's voice gets serious. - " **Better be careful**."

Amanda clenches her teeth, fear begins to take over.

\- " **A-alright, you three too.** " - Amanda sighs, while trying to stay calm.

Amanda quickly puts her cell phone in her pocket, looking at Hiroshi in alarm.

\- "What happened?" - Hiroshi asks.

\- "It looks like Oppositio Senshi is really looking for us." - Amanda says. - "We need to find a place to hide, and fast."

\- "Hmmm ... I saw a store open, how about we go there and stay there?" - Hiroshi suggests, noticing Amanda's panic and almost praying she won't freak out, as she was already shaking.

Amanda just nods, Hiroshi takes her hand and the two start walking to a store.

_**\-----** _

Usagi and Luna enter a store, OSA-P, a jewelry store and also the home of one of the blonde friends, Naru Osaka.

However, as soon as the two put their feet into the store, they ...

\- "Ahhhhh! Somebody help!" - Naru's frightened voice fills the store, that was a reason for Usagi to bend down and hide behind an exhibition table, which contained several jewels.

The sight that Usagi and Luna saw made the two of them gasp, a Daimon was attacking both Naru and her mother.

\- "Oh no, it's Naru!" - Usagi speaks scared, looking at Luna. - "She is being attacked by a Daimon!"

\- "Usagi! Transform into Sailor Moon!" - Luna speaks in a serious tone, the blonde nods positively.

Usagi puts his hands on the brooch, looking straight ahead of her with determination.

_**"Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!"** _

Quickly, Usagi turns into Sailor Moon, soon after that, the Sailor of the Moon runs to help her friend.

\- "Stop right there!" - Sailor Moon's voice interrupts yet another attack by Daimon, who looks at her angrily.

\- "Who the hell are you?" - Daimon asks in a tone of anger.

\- "I am Sailor who fights for love and justice! Daimons like you, who attack unprotected girls, are the worst kind!" - Sailor Moon points to Daimon. - "I am Sailor Moon, and now, in the name of the Moon ...

Sailor Moon does her typical pose.

\- "I will punish you!" - Sailor Moon speaks. - "You two, go to a safe place now!"

Naru and his mother confirm with the head, soon going to hide behind an exhibition table.

\- "How impudence!" - Daimon snarls, soon going to attack Sailor Moon, which quickly deflects.

\- "Watch out, Sailor Moon!" - Luna alert, hidden behind an exhibition table.

The Daimon again advances violently against Sailor Moon, deflecting again.

\- " **Moon Tiara Action!** " - Sailor Moon removes the tiara from her forehead, throwing it against Daimon, the tiara grazes, Daimon groans in pain, falling on his knees on the floor.

Before Sailor Moon can make the final attack, the door noise is heard, the attention of Sailor Moon is attracted when two teenagers enter the store.

\- "W-what?" -A girl with short brown hair is surprised when she sees the scene.

Daimon looks immediately at the teenagers who have entered.

\- "You ..." - Daimon smiles evilly when looking at the girl, and quickly, runs to attack her.

\- "AHHHHHHH !!!" -The girl screams, while tears of fear fell from her eyes.

\- " **Flora Dance Lance!** " - A mysterious voice screams, suddenly, a spear throws a kind of biting wind, which when it hits the Daimon, creates several flower petals, which float in various directions.

The Daimon is thrown on a wall, but it does not end breaking, the Daimon falls to the ground right afterwards.

The mysterious figure, who attacked the Daimon comes out of the shadows.

The figure was a girl with short brown hair, but they were messy, she had a green stripe on her bangs. Circling her head, it was a kind of crown of leaves, she was wearing a green blouse with details of only one strap, she was wearing a short green shorts, in addition to a green skirt that was open in the front, the skirt had a bow a lighter green behind her back and she wore a pair of green low-heeled sandals. In her hand was a green spear with a blade that appeared to be very sharp, and a detail that caught Amanda and Hiroshi's eye was a green bracelet on the girl's wrist.

\- "W-who are you?" - The boy with light brown hair asks.

\- "Let me introduce myself, my name is Life, and I am the 6th Chosen One." - Life smiled, with a movement of her spear, two bracelets, one yellow and the other red appears. - "As the Chosen One of Life, I am responsible for activating your" other self "." - Life explains, handing one of the bracelets to Amanda, and the other to the boy, Hiroshi. - "You, Amanda, are Destiny, the Chosen of Destiny. And you, Hiroshi, are the Chosen of Hope, Hope."

\- "AHHHHH !!!" - Sailor Moon's scream interrupts the trio, while they talked, Sailor Moon had been confused and, meanwhile, Daimon had woken up and attacked Sailor Moon from behind.

\- "Oh no!" - Amanda puts a hand to her mouth. The girl with short brown hair clenches her hands. - "Hiroshi, come on!"

\- "Alright, Amanda!" - Hiroshi speaks, while both put on the bracelets.

_**"Destiny Metamorphosis!"** _

_**"Hope Metamorphosis!"** _

The two bracelets start blinking white, both Amanda and Hiroshi press a small button that had appeared on the bracelets, and then, a blast of yellow and red light blinds everyone, making them cover their eyes, when the explosion is over, everyone uncovers their eyes.

Amanda's hair had gotten a little longer and he had gained a yellow stripe, she was wearing a strapless yellow with lighter ruffles, transparent shoulder pads the same color as her blouse, on her neck was a yellow choker with two long transparent ribbons from the same color, she was wearing a yellow skirt with a lighter colored belt and, in the center of the belt, was a kind of heart-shaped brooch, her earrings had changed to a star shape, she was wearing a pair of yellow low-heeled shoes with bows on the back and head, she was wearing a small yellow top hat with some details.

Hiroshi, on the other hand, his hair had also grown and he was stuck in a low ponytail, there was a red stripe on his bangs. He was wearing a dark red blouse with a light red coat with folded sleeves, he also had a long dark red scarf, he was also wearing pants in the same color as the coat, with dark red knee pads, his feet were shod with a pair in dark red boots and he also wore a dark red visor.

A similarity that they had with Life, were the bracelets, Amanda wore a yellow bracelet and Hiroshi wore a red bracelet.

\- "W-what?" Destiny looks at herself with an astonished look.

\- "W-we ... are we transformed?" Hope looked at herself, too.

\- "I'll explain everything to you later, but now, we have to help Sailor Moon." - Life speaks, while aiming his spear in the direction of the Daimon.

\- "Wow, you ... you will pay dearly for it!" -The Daimon runs towards the trio, while her arm transformed into a kind of sword.

Before Daimon can harm any of the trio, Hope blocks the attack with his sword.

\- "Hah, do you think you can take it for a long time?" - Daimon asks with a sarcastic smile, while forcing his arm against Hope's sword.

The Chosen of Hope was trembling, since he had no training, he would not be able to stand it for long.

\- "N-no! I-I can't lose!" Hope thinks, without looking away from the blade of her sword.

\- " _ **Violent Slicing Swirl!**_ " - In the same second, Hope's sword blade shines, a force arises from within Hope, which causes Hope to push Daimon away.

\- "How is this possible!" - Daimon asks, surprised.

As he raises the sword high, mysterious marks appear on the blade, Hope runs towards Daimon and starts attacking him, making an X cut, and then this X throws Daimon on the wall.

\- "Destiny!" - Hope looks immediately at the Chosen of Destiny, she knew very well what she would have to do.

Swinging and rotating her scepter several times, Destiny starts to dance, her scepter was starting to shine with the colors of the rainbow.

\- " _ **Dreamer Dream!**_ " - Destiny continued to dance, and the glow grew stronger by the second. As soon as Destiny stops dancing, her scepter disappears, clasping her hands and lifting them to her chest, Destiny begins what appears to be a prayer.

The Daimon looks confusedly to Destiny, but little did she know what would come up.

Above the Daimon, a yellow ray is launched at the Daimon, which is hit directly.

\- "NOOOOOOO !!!" - Daimon is hit by lightning, disappearing shortly thereafter.

_**\-----** _

Minutes later, Sailor Moon, along with the trio and Luna were talking about what had just happened.

\- "A Daimon came back to life ..." - Sailor Moon whispers. - "So that's what you were talking about, Luna."

\- " _Daimons in that century ... I didn't remember that monsters like that could exist._ " - Destiny was still looking at the place where the Daimon had been destroyed.

\- "Hey, are those two okay?" - Hope asks, while she looks at Naru and her mother.

\- "Oh, that's right, we forgot about them!" - Sailor Moon walks with the group to where Naru and her mother were.

\- "Thank you, Sailor Moon." - Naru hugs Sailor from the Moon tight.

\- "Everything is fine now." - Sailor Moon smiled, realizing that her friend and her mother were not hurt. - "But I didn't do anything alone."

Naru's gaze stops at the trio.

\- "Thank you very much, what would have happened to Sailor Moon and us if you hadn't shown up." - Naru smiles at the trio, making a bow of thanks.

\- "Wow, that was nothing." - Destiny blushes, placing her hands on her cheeks.

\- _"Cute ..._ " - Hope blushes while watching Destiny.

\- "Well, I think our duty is over here." - Life was getting ready to leave, and to give all the explanations to the two chosen ones.

\- "If you are in danger again, just call for me." - Sailor Moon speaks to Naru, who nods.

\- "Thank you, Sailor Moon, from the bottom of my heart." - Naru's mother also thanks them.

_**\-----** _

After leaving OSA-P, Sailor Moon yawns and stretches.

\- "Time to get back to bed." - Sailor Moon stretches.

\- "Wait one moment." - Hope interrupts. - "We need to talk to you, Sailor Moon."

\- "Hmmm? About what?" - Sailor Moon asks.

\- "Well ... it's something very serious, so we need to go to a place ... discreet." -Destiny speaks, her fear returned the moment she stepped out of the store.

\- "Ehhh, let's go to the Hikawa Temple." - Sailor Moon smiles. - "There we can talk better."

The rest of the group smiles, and so they leave to Hikawa Temple.

_**\-- To Be Continued --** _


	10. Ami's Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter, Amanda and her friends will finally reunite with the Inner Senshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay?  
> Chapter 9 in the area!  
> And again, I apologize for my English.

Not far away, on top of a building, were the four Oppositio Senshi, who were watching Amanda and her friends.

\- "For this I did not expect." - Nabu crosses her arms, watching Destiny, Hope, Life, Sailor Moon and Luna. - "So Lady Amanda really woke up her powers."

\- "But who the hell is this Life? Wasn't it supposed to have only five Chosen Ones?" - Nergal had just punched a wall, in a fit of anger at what had just happened.

\- "Well, yes." - Nabu replies coldly. - "This is weird."

\- "Oh, did Lady Apsu miss something?" - Ishtar asks innocently.

\- "Of course not! She never missed anything, scatterbrain!" - Marduk nudges Ishtar with a finger, giving her a slight shock.

\- "But like, is this Life not connected with Lady Amanda? Why how did she know that the Chosen Ones are here?" - Nergal asks, approaching the other three Oppositio Senshi. - "It is not possible, a normal person would never suspect that they are not of this time."

\- "Look! They went somewhere!" - Ishtar realizes that the group had disappeared around the city.

\- "If my calculations are correct, they must have gone to the Hikawa Temple, a temple that serves as a meeting point for the Sailor Senshi." - Nabu comments.

\- "This is bad?" - Ishtar asks.

\- "Very much, if Lady Amanda and her friends join the Sailor Senshi, it will be very difficult for us to chase her." - Nabu replies.

\- "So, let's first take down the Sailor Senshi and the others Chosen Ones to leave her defenseless." - Marduk says, while clenching her fists.

\- "Exactly, but not now." - Nabu starts to move away from the others. - "Let's go back to the base and report this to Sin and Lady Apsu."

The four Oppositio Senshi teleport back to the future.

_**\-----** _

Meanwhile, Mamoru Chiba was in his apartment, he slept soundly, until, a dream begins to appear in his mind.

_**\-----** _

_Suddenly, Mamoru wakes up in a place that, for some reason, was familiar, the place resembled the Castle of the Moon, during the Silver Millennium._

_He looks in all possible directions, with a confused look._

_\- "...Where am I?" - Mamoru asks._

_\- "...Master." - Suddenly, a voice familiar to Mamoru's attention, who looks back immediately._

_\- "That voice ..." - Mamoru's eyes widen when he recognizes the voice._

_A well-known figure appears in front of Mamoru, who is more surprised to recognize one of the Ex-Generals from his past life._

_\- "Kunzite!" - Mamoru speaks surprised._

_\- "Master ... Destiny draws near." - Kunzite speaks calmly. - "A dark comet approaches an evil star, to return Destiny to its origins."_

_Before Mamoru says anything, Kunzite makes a sign with his hand, asking for silence._

_\- "A terrible presence that has the power to reverse everything." - Kunzite continues. - "In the present ... in the future ... and in the past. And it is creating an existence that will return everything it once was."_

_\- "What?!?" - Mamoru finally gets a breach to be able to speak. - "Destiny reversed ..."_

_After getting a little calmer, Mamoru sighs._

_\- "When will all this happen?" - Mamoru asks, now a little calmer._

_\- "It will come from a distant future." - Kunzite replies._

_\- "What can we do about it now?" - Mamoru asks._

_Some holograms appear in front of Mamoru, who did not know or remember any of them._

_\- "You and these six people will decide the future." - Kunzite replies._

_\- "Who are they?" - Mamoru asks._

_\- "They are the ones who came from the future, to help prevent Destiny from being reversed." - Kunzite explains. - "The Chosen Ones."_

_After the holograms disappear, Kunzite sighs._

_\- "..." - Kunzite looks at Mamoru one last time and then disappears._

_\- "W-wait!" - Mamoru runs to where the Ex-General had disappeared. - "Kunzite ..."_

_And again, his vision goes dark, Mamoru was probably being woken up by something._

_**\-----** _

It was the alarm clock, the alarm clock made Mamoru wake up, he got out of bed while rubbing his eyes and reflecting on the dream he just had.

\- "What was that dream?" - Mamoru thinks, while reflecting the dream. - "But the future depends on me ..."

When Mamoru would go out to prepare coffee, loudly catches his attention, he goes to something that was on top of his bookshelf.

\- "The Four Kings' Case is shining." - Mamoru observes the glow, which was coming out of an object on his bookshelf.

_**\-----** _

At the Hikawa Temple, Usagi and the three Chosen Ones went up the stairs, even tired, the blonde girl runs out to two girls, a tall girl with brown hair tied in a high ponytail and the other girl with black hair.

\- "Hey, guys! Listen!" - Usagi runs towards the two girls, after getting close to them, Usagi puts her hands on her knees, breathing hard. - "We have a serious problem. Something crazy is happening!"

The Chosen Three approach Usagi, standing behind her.

\- "I fought a Daimon!" - Usagi explains, desperate.

\- "What? Did the Death Busters come back somehow?" - The tall girl, Makoto Kino, asks.

\- "Usagi ..." - The other girl, Rei Hino, couldn't believe what the blonde girl just said. - "Are you sure you're not a little sleepy?"

\- "It's true, we fight this Daimon too." - The voice of another girl speaks, the looks of the three sailors are directed in the direction of a girl, who was Life before.

\- "Hmmm? Who are you?" - Rei asks.

\- "My name is Kugie Sasahara, and these are Amanda Policena and Hiroshi Tayakashi." - Kugie responds politely.

Kugie was a girl with short brown hair and green eyes, she was wearing a light green long-sleeved blouse with a slightly darker green coat, she also wore a skirt the same color as the skirt with a light green stripe and she he wore a pair of green tie-up boots. In addition, she wore the bracelet.

\- "Did you fight Daimon? Did you go crazy? That thing could have killed you!" - Makoto asks the trio in desperation.

\- "Let's say we got our way." - Hiroshi replies.

Meanwhile, Usagi and Rei argued.

\- "Ohh, Rei. You're fighting with me again." - Usagi starts whining, while the black-haired girl rolls her eyes.

The blonde looks back, with a smile on her face.

\- "Ami believes in me, right?" - Usagi smiled, waiting for an answer. Only ... she never came. - "Hmm? Where's Ami?"

A few seconds later, a blue-haired girl appears on the stairs and runs up to the group.

\- "Sorry, I came as fast as I could." - Ami Mizuno's breathing was labored. - "I went to answer a phone call with Ryo."

\- "Let's talk about it inside." - Rei comments, and then the group enters the temple.

_**\-----** _

In Rei's room, the three Chosen Ones had introduced themselves properly and now, everyone was talking.

\- "Hmm." - Makoto crosses her arms, looking at the girl with short blue hair. - "It's been a long time since you saw Ryo, huh?"

\- "Yes, he is here in Tokyo for the holidays." - Ami explains.

\- "Where did you decide to go with him?" - Rei asks.

At that point in the championship, at least Amanda was looking at Ami with a somewhat pertinent look.

\- "Are you and he like ... boyfriends?" - Amanda asks, raising an eyebrow.

\- "Umm, well ..." - Ami blushed, with both questions from Rei and Amanda. - "There are some national exams coming ..."

Ami's eyes look at all the people who were there.

\- "... So ... you know ..." - Ami was almost whispering.

\- "Know what?" - Usagi was almost throwing himself at the table.

\- "I thought we could go to the library." - Ami replies, still flushed.

\- "In other words, are you going to study?" - Kugie asks, while she was leaning against the wall.

\- "Yes." - Ami answers. - "Are you also going to participate, Kugie?"

\- "Yeah, every year I participate." - Kugie replies, while sitting on Rei's bed, next to Amanda and Hiroshi.

\- "Me and Amanda too." - Hiroshi replies. - "Every year, we both get together to study."

All the Sailor Senshi looks at Ami.

\- "Hmm? Are you going to the library with him?" - Usagi asks, raising an eyebrow.

\- "Nice place for a date." - Amanda shrugs.

\- "You can't say that, Amanda ... we are also going to the library to study." - Hiroshi comments, while watching Amanda's face turn red.

In the same second, Amanda grabs a pillow from Rei and lies down on the bed, trying to hide her shame.

\- "Oh, really?" - Makoto looks at Amanda and Ami. - "Ami, Amanda, you can whisper that to me if you want."

\- "Ah! How sneaky, Mako!" - Usagi smiles wickedly.

\- "So, what are the meeting plans after?" - Rei asks, making Ami turn red like a tomato.

\- "H-hmmm?" - Ami stutters. - "I-it's not like that ..."

The girl with short blue hair turns on her back.

\- "We can't date! We're still in elementary school!" - Ami speaks quickly.

\- "What about you, Amanda? Hiroshi?" - Usagi looks at the girl with short brown hair and the boy with light brown hair.

\- "W-what?" - Hiroshi starts to blush.

\- "It is very obvious that you also like each other." - Kugie makes a heart with her hands, focusing on Amanda and Hiroshi.

\- "You are high school students, dating should be normal for you at that age." - Rei comments.

\- "B-but we don't date, we are just friends." - Amanda's muffled voice explains.

\- "But ... I haven't seen him in a while ..." - Ami whispers. - "So, ummm ..."

\- "I knew it! Tell us more, let's go!" - Usagi claps happily.

Suddenly, the door opens and another girl with long blond hair and wearing a red ribbon enters.

\- "Hi!" -Minako Aino waves while she smiles. - "It looks like I'm a little late again."

The blonde girl looks at the three Chosen Ones, especially at Amanda and Hiroshi.

\- "Oh? Are you by any chance Amanda and Hiroshi?" - Minako asks.

\- "How do you know our names?" - Amanda asks.

\- "Your friends told me about you." - Minako smiles, through the door, Hikaru, Lily and Akane appear.

\- "Girls!" - Amanda speaks, while jumping on the bed and hugging her friends.

\- "Amanda, you are fine!" - Akane hugs Amanda tightly.

\- "Are they more Chosen Ones, Amanda?" - Ami asks.

-Yes, these are Hikaru Soramia and Akane Muraka. "-Amanda points to the two girls, while she smiles.

\- "Did you forget someone, dear?" - Lily's voice, which was still inside Hikaru's coat asks.

\- "Oh, that's right." - Amanda removes the stuffed rabbit from Hikaru's coat, hugging her. - "This is Lily."

\- "AHHHHHH !!!" - Usagi yells, hiding behind Makoto. - "IS SHE ALIVE?!"

\- "How is this possible?" - Ami asks, all the Sailor Senshi and Kugie were surprised, except Minako and the Chosen Ones, as they already knew.

\- "It's a long story ..." - Hiroshi speaks. - "We'll explain to you later."

The others Chosen Ones join Hiroshi and Kugie, while Minako joins the Sailor Senshi.

\- "What's wrong, Ami? Your face is all red." - Minako notices the reddish color on the face of the girl in blue shorts.

\- "Heh, Ami has a boyfriend!" - Makoto announces aloud. - "And he is coming soon."

\- "P-please don't, Mako!" - Ami was almost getting under the table. - "It's not like that with Ryo ..."

Suddenly, a light knock on the door is heard, the apprentice, Yuichiro, appears.

\- "Ah! Hello, ladies and gentleman." - Yuichiro greets the girls and Hiroshi. - "How are you?"

Yuichiro walks over to Rei, what everyone noticed is that, he was getting more flushed as he approached Rei.

\- "You know, Rei ... you look more beautiful than ever today." - It looked like Yuichiro was on tiptoed close to Rei, who was now slowly blushing.

\- "T-thanks, Yuichiro." - Rei tries to hide her flushed cheeks.

The apprentice starts to leave when hearing the voice of Rei's grandfather, asking him for help with something, Yuichiro starts to leave, to leave the group alone.

\- "Take it easy, guys." - Yuichiro smiled as he started to leave.

After the apprentice leaves, everyone except Ami looks at Rei with a malicious look.

\- "Sooooo, Reiii ..." - Usagi looks at Rei with a huge smile.

\- "W-what, Usagi?" - Rei speaks in a slightly irritated voice. - "Why are you talking with that tone?!"

\- "Because of Yuichiro's little compliment ..." - Usagi replies. - "You two are SUPER together, right?"

\- "I-it's nothing!" - Rei looks at Usagi angrily.

\- "Really?" - Usagi raises an eyebrow.

\- "Really... really." - Rei takes a deep breath. - "Really! It's nothing!"

The group is silent for a few seconds, then Rei decides to break it.

\- "W-well, Usagi, how is YOUR love life?" - Now it was Rei's turn to raise an eyebrow.

\- "Huh? Mine?" - Usagi asks, as he started to dream loudly. - "You know, Mamo and I are the perfect couple! It's a miracle romance ..."

Clasping her hands and watching them up to her chest, Usagi continues, slightly flushed.

\- "We even kissed already!" - Usagi speaks aloud, however, returns to reality with everyone looking directly at her. - "Ahhh! I can't believe I messed this up!"

\- "And me too." - Rei rolls her eyes, watching Usagi flush and fall face down on the table.

Minako sighs.

\- "Even so, I'm jealous." - Minako inflates her cheeks, crossing her arms.

\- "Really ..." - Makoto shakes his head. - "Usagi with Mamoru. Ami and Ryo may be at a distance, but they are together."

And again, Ami blushes.

Minako looks at Rei, with a smile.

\- "And no matter what Rei says, she has Yuichiro." - Minako comments, much to Rei's anger.

\- "Hey, hey! Don't forget Amanda and Hiroshi! They can deny it, but deep down they love each other!" - Lily speaks aloud, the girl with short brown hair sinks the plush rabbit on the bed, trying to silence her. - "Are you are crazy?!"

Makoto sighs, resting his elbows on the table.

\- "I want a boyfriend too." - Makoto comments.

\- "Me too." - Minako also puts her elbows on the table and sighs.

\- "Akane, Hikaru, and your romantic life?" - Kugie asks.

\- "Hmmm ... my mom always said that I'm too young to date." - Akane comments. - "But one day I want to have a love."

\- "Me? I'm not someone for romance." - Hikaru rolls his eyes.

\- "So you don't like anyone?" - Usagi asks.

\- "It's not that I don't love anyone, they are the ones who don't." - Hikaru crosses his arms. - "It is not for nothing that I am known as" The One to Fear "..."

\- "Oh, I understood." - Usagi speaks.

\- "Hey, Ami, when will Ryo's train arrive?" - Luna interrupts the group's conversation.

Ami suddenly remembers that time has passed, and gets up in a hurry.

\- "Oh, that's right!" -Ami was excited again, as she started to leave. - "I have to go now, guys. Bye!"

And in a hurry, Ami runs off, probably to catch the bus.

The group is silent for a few minutes, until Minako has an idea.

\- "... Hey, do you want to follow her?" - Minako asks.

\- "Hmm?" - Makoto, like the group, looks at Minako in surprise. - "This is ... kind of shifty."

\- "Should we ... do this?" - Amanda raises an eyebrow.

\- "Come on, Amanda! It will be fun, after all, you need to get a little distracted." - Hikaru speaks, as she gets up from the bed.

\- "But ... I really want to see." - Rei comments.

\- "W-wait a minute, guys!" - Makoto speaks, while everyone stood up.

\- "Okay, let's go! Yaaay!" - Usagi jumps excitedly, while the group started to leave, however ...

\- "Huh? Mako, aren't you coming?" - Minako asks.

\- "Hmpf ... stay strong, Makoto ... stay strong ..." - Makoto whispers to herself.

\- "You're really curious, aren't you?" - Rei smiles slightly.

The rest of the group leaves, leaving the tall girl with the ponytail alone.

\- "... Okay, yes. But just this time." - Makoto sighs, while shrugging.

**_\-----_ **

At a bus stop near the temple, Ami was looking up at the sky, thinking of Ryo.

\- _"It's been so long since I saw Ryo._ " - Ami thinks, while now she heard the bus approach her, as soon as the bus arrives and the door opens, the girl with short blue hair enters it.

As the bus started to leave, Lily dropped to where the bus was, if he had waited a little longer, the stuffed bunny would be on the roof and going with Ami.

\- "Ouch ..." - Lily groans in pain, the group quickly goes down the stairs, looking in the direction in which Ami's bus went.

\- "Ami took that bus, right?" - Rei asks.

\- "Yup, straight to Tokyo Station." - Makoto puts her hands on her hips.

\- "Let's get the next one." - Minako speaks.

\- "This is going to be so exciting!" - Usagi jumps for joy.

It didn't take long for the next bus to arrive, the group was so excited that when the bus doors opened, they ran in, which scared the other passengers a little.

_**\-----** _

During the bus ride, the group had sat in the back to talk about ... private things.

\- "So, you came from the future." - Rei speaks, while trying to understand what the Chosen Ones had said.

\- "Well, the they came, I already, I am from that time." - Kugie speaks.

\- "How is it possible?" - Hikaru asks. - "I thought there were only five Chosen Ones."

\- "Are you really a Chosen One, Kugie?" - Luna asks.

Kugie sighs as she looks at the group.

\- "I'm going to tell you something, I also came from the future, but I just found out recently." - Kugie explains.

\- "How? Can you explain this story right?" - Makoto asks.

\- "A long time ago, 17 years ago or so, I was abandoned in an orphanage, I never knew who my parents were or where I came from, but the director told me that I appeared there as if it were magic. Well, my childhood was normal, I was adopted at the age of 12 by a very affectionate family and I lived normally. However, some time ago, I dreamed of a beautiful woman in white, she told me that I should find the five Chosen Ones and awaken their powers, however , she woke up mine too, which turned me into Life and the 6th Chosen One. " - Kugie explains. - "And well, the rest of the story you know."

\- "A woman in white?" - Usagi asks.

\- "Unfortunately, she didn't tell me her name." -Kugie speaks, while she shook her head.

\- "And you, Lily? I'm curious how you are alive." - Makoto says, looking at the plush rabbit.

\- "That was Amanda, she has the ability to give life. That was when she was very small, she hugged me and then, BOOOM! Here I am." - Lily explains.

\- "Incredible ..." - Minako puts her hands in her mouth, surprised.

\- "I was also surprised when I found out, I was unaware of my skills even this morning." -Amanda speaks, while she looked at her hands.

\- "Her father knew, but he didn't say anything so as not to cause trauma." - Hiroshi speaks. - "He wanted her to have the most normal life possible."

Before anyone can say anything else, the bus stops.

\- "Oh, we must have arrived." - Akane gets up from the bench, while she started running out of the bus.

\- "Akane, wait for me!" - Hikaru gets up, running after the little girl with blond hair.

The rest of the group gets up, and then they get off the bus.

\- "And here we are, Tokyo Station!" - Rei, who had been the last to get off the bus, speaks, pointing the huge building of the station at the group of Chosen Ones.

_**\-- To Be Continued --** _


	11. The Awakening of Love and Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter, it is time for Akane and Hikaru to gain their abilities to transform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay?  
> Chapter 10 in the area!  
> And again, I apologize for my English.

People came and went, all the time, the Chosen Ones were surprised by everything around them.

\- "Wow, this is ... very different from the future." - Akane comments, with an animated expression on her face. - "I can't wait to say that to my classmates after we get back to the future."

\- "Me too!" - Amanda smiles, as she took out her cell phone. - "Hey, guys, let's take a picture, all together!"

The Chosen Ones start looking for a place in the station to take a photo, to have some memories.

\- "Hmmm ... will they be okay?" - Luna asks, while Amanda and her friends disappeared from view.

\- "Probably yes." - Kugie, who had been the only Chosen One who had stayed with the Sailor Senshi, folds her arms. - "There is nothing bad that can happen right now, right?"

The group continues walking through the station, but not far, the girl with short blue hair had her back to them, distractedly waiting for Ryo.

\- "Ah!" - Usagi almost screams, but ends up muffling the scream with one hand. - "Ami is right there!"

\- "Usagi, let's hide!" - Minako whispers, while realizing that Ami was looking sideways.

The Sailor Senshi start looking for a place to hide, Makoto didn't realize what had happened, and then quickly hides.

In the same second, Ami looks back, but right after hearing the train's noise, she starts going to the platform.

\- "I hope to be invited to the wedding." - Kugie whispers, giggling shortly afterwards.

\- "I wonder how far these two go." -Minako speaks, while she intertwined her fingers and brought them to her chest. - "How romantic..."

\- "Yeah." - Kugie sighs.

While, Minako and Kugie talked, Usagi and Luna go to Makoto and Rei, who were not hidden far away.

\- "Ami can deny it, but she and Ryo are very close ..." - Makoto says, as he was almost entering the world of dreams. - "And here I am now imagining my future boyfriend ..."

\- "You will find someone someday, Makoto." - Rei puts a hand on the shoulder of the tall ponytail girl, who just shakes her head. - "I wonder how Ryo is doing."

\- "Nha, he must be fine." - Kugie approaches the others, together with Minako.

\- "I wanted to see the meeting, what an anxiety ..." - Minako puts a hand on her chest.

_**\-----** _

On the platform, the chosen ones were taking a picture on a nearby mural.

\- "Ok, Amanda, one more." - Hikaru points the cell phone camera at the girl with short brown hair posing for a photo.

After the camera focuses, Hikaru presses the screen, taking the photo.

\- "Let me see!" -Amanda runs to Hikaru as if she were a little child, looking at the photo on her cell phone.

\- "It was perfect." - Hiroshi smiles.

\- "Oh yes, yes, yes!" - Amanda claps happily.

\- "Hey! You have to remember that we are not here for tourism!" -Lily, who was now in Akane's arms, speaks seriously, while she crossed her arms.

\- "We know, but it doesn't hurt to have a little fun." - Akane speaks.

_**\-----** _

Not far from there, Ami watched the people leaving. Ryo would probably get off the train too.

\- _"It is a long time._ " - Ami thinks, looking at the train door. - " _I hope Ryo is fine._ "

**_\-----_ **

People were coming and going, after a long journey, some couples were meeting, others were leaving alone, the Sailors and Kugie were expecting one of the next couples to arrive, being Ami and Ryo.

\- "It looks like the train has arrived." - Rei comments, while watching the people leaving the platform.

\- "Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore ..." - For some moment, Kugie had sat on the floor. - "My feet are hurting."

\- "Those two must be having a wonderful date." - Minako smiles, imagining the meeting of Ami and Ryo.

\- "Is it ... hmmm?" - Makoto looks at the ceiling, realizing that the lights were flashing. - "Doesn't it look like something is kinda weird?"

\- "AHHHHHHH !!!" - The scream of people suddenly interrupts the peace, Kugie quickly gets up in a panic.

\- "What?!" - Kugie despairs, while the lights went out, but because the windows are open, sunlight illuminates the place.

People start to hurry off the platform, fear was very clearly printed on their faces.

Makoto for a man, who desperately wanted to get out of the station.

\- "Wait. What happened?" - Makoto asks.

\- "T-there's a monster on the train!" - The man stammers, in a tone of anger and fear. - "Get out of the way!"

The man rudely pushes the tall girl in the ponytail while continuing to run for the exit.

\- "Monster?!" - Minako despairs.

\- "How is this possible?" - Usagi had a pale face.

\- "Amanda!" - Kugie runs desperately to the platform.

\- "Kugie, wait!" - Rei tries to stop Kugie by holding her wrist, but it was too late.

A young man stops at Usagi's side, breathing hard.

\- "The monster arrested a boy there!" - The boy speaks breathlessly. - "Call the police!"

The boy runs off again.

\- "Let's check this out, girls!" - Usagi speaks.

The other Sailor Senshi nods with their heads as they begin to go to the platform.

**_\-----_ **

Ami was already with the Chosen Ones, however, they were a little scared by the fall of light.

\- "W-what was that?" - Akane was hugging Hikaru.

\- "They must have turned off the light." -Ami speaks, while she looked around.

\- "I heard people saying that a monster appeared on the train." -Amanda was a little tense, Hiroshi's hands rest on her shoulders. - "And as Ryo didn't get off the train ..."

\- "I SAID it was going to happen ..." - Lily shakes her head.

\- "Ami! Guys!" - For relief, Usagi's voice catches the group's attention, the Sailors appear by the platform's stairs.

\- "Cavalry has arrived." - Lily looks at the newcomers.

\- "Oh! You are all here!" - Ami says, relieved to see her friends.

\- "You arrived just in time, girls." - Kugie speaks.

\- "Huh?!?" - Suddenly, Usagi feels something, something evil was around. - "I can feel ... several different auras."

\- "Transform!" - Luna announces, while the Sailor Senshi took the transformation items, and the Chosen Ones rolled up the sleeve on which the bracelets were.

_**"Mercury Star Power ..."** _

_**"Mars Star Power ..."** _

_**"** _

_**Jupiter Star Power ..."** _

_**"Venus Star Power ..."** _

_**"** _

_**Moon Cosmic Power ..."** _

_**"** _

_**Destiny Metamorphosis!"** _

_**"Hope Metamorphosis!"** _

_**"Life Metamorphosis!"** _

In an explosion of sparkles, the Sailors and the Chosen are transformed.

\- "Lets go in." -Sailor Moon speaks, while she started there to go inside the train.

\- "Wait, I have to do something first." - Life speaks, and with a flick of his hand, the spear appears. - "Akane, Hikaru, it's time for you to really wake up as Chosen Ones."

\- "Is this really necessary?" - Hikaru asks, crossing his arms. - "Like, I know how to fight alone."

\- "But you don't even know what's coming." - Luna speaks.

\- "Do I ... do I really have to do that?" - Hikaru asks.

\- "Yes, you have to do this. As I said before, I was charged with awakening the powers of the five Chosen Ones." - Life explains.

\- "Ok I give up." - Hikaru sighs. - "Let's see what that will do then."

Life smiles and, with the movement of the spear, two bracelets appear, one of them was black and the other was pink.

\- "Akane, you are the Chosen of Love and Hikaru is the Chosen of Courage." - Life announces, handing the bracelets to the two girls.

\- "Wow, how beautiful!" -Akane smiled, as she put the bracelet on her wrist.

\- "Hmmm, not bad." - Hikaru smiles slightly.

\- "So, can you two transform now?" - Sailor Venus asks, with a certain sparkle in her eyes.

\- "I think so." - Hikaru shrugs. - "Well, ready to try, Akane?"

\- "Yes!" - Akane speaks happily.

_**"Courage Metamorphosis!"** _

_**"Love Metamorphosis!"** _

Just as it had happened with Amanda and Hiroshi, the bracelets shine in white and the two press a button that had appeared, black and pink sparkles blind the group, and when the shine ends, the transformation was complete.

Akane's hair was tied in two pigtails, her hair had been given a pink stripe on her bangs, which was also decorated with a pink heart-shaped hair clip. She was wearing a pink turtleneck dress with white ruffles on her skirt, held by a lighter pink belt, a white apron, the dress's sleeves were short and were also decorated with ruffles. She was wearing a pair of pink low-heeled shoes with lighter pink ruffled socks.

As for Hikaru, she had her hair tied in a low ponytail, at the end of it, he zigzagged, on her bangs, it was a gray stripe. She wore a gray sleeveless blouse with black armor with shoulder pads, black shorts with a matching belt and a pair of black boots with gray fur.

\- "You got it." - Sailor Mercury smiles.

\- "It really worked ..." - Courage observes herself.

\- "I'm so cute! Look at me!" - Love starts a few rounds ago.

\- "We better go, Ryo must be in danger .." - Destiny comments, and the group nods positively.

_**\-----** _

\- "Mr. Policena, you shouldn't be-" - The doctor is interrupted when Murata walks through the door, he no longer wore hospital clothes.

Murata was no longer wearing a hospital gown, but yes, now he was wearing a white blouse with black stripes, a long-sleeved black wool coat, dark blue jeans with a black belt and a pair of black shoes. On his face, covering one eye, was a bandage.

\- "I have to help Amanda, she is in danger." - Murata whispers, while looking at the doctor.

\- "B-but sir ... Neo Queen Serenity asked you to rest and leave this in the hands of the Chosen Ones." - The doctor explains, placing a hand on Murata's shoulder. - "Besides, you are not in a position to do anything."

\- "Leave me!" - Murata speaks furiously, but ends up feeling a pain in his body, which makes him fall on his knees on the floor. - "A-Amanda ..."

Some tears start to fall from Murata's eyes.

\- "Nurses! Help me here, please!" - The doctor runs to Murata, while three other nurses surround him.

Murata just feels something being injected into his arm, and then the brown-haired man feels sleepy.

\- "I'm sorry, sir. But you need to calm down." - One of the nurses explains. - "Here, let's go back to your room."

Murata, unable to defend himself against sleep, ends up allowing the nurses and the doctor to take him back to his room.

_**\-----** _

\- "Ms. Moegi?" - A hand shakes in front of the black-haired woman, who was almost in the world of fantasy.

Suki was wearing a faint green blouse with a high collar, with a skirt of the same color, that went up to the knee, she wore a pair of transparent socks and a pair of high heels in the same shade of green that her blouse, her hair was loose.

\- "B-boss?" - Suki asks, looking at a man about 60 years old.

\- "Are you okay? Are you a little distracted lately." - Suki's boss asks, while looking at the face of the black-haired woman.

\- "I'm fine, sir!" - Suki tries to stay firm, from the pocket of his jacket, the man pulls out a card. - "Hmmm?"

\- "This is my favorite cafeteria, take the day off." - Suki's boss explains, smiling calmly. - "You worked too hard these past few days."

\- "M-but sir ..." - Suki tries to say something, but her boss leaves, always with a kind of mysterious air.

Suki looks at the card for a moment, she smiles weakly when she remembers that, this was a cafe she used to go to when she was little. So, to relive the memories, she decides to go back to that cafeteria.

\- "Natsuki, I will leave early." - Suki announces, a woman with green hair looks at the woman with black hair.

\- "Okay, ma'am." - Natsuki was Suki's assistant, she smiles. - "Have a nice rest."

\- "Thanks." -Suki smiles, and then, she leaves the police station where she worked.

_**\-----** _

The wind was cold, Suki curses herself for not bringing an extra coat, and then, it would be better for her to speed up the pace to get to the cafeteria soon.

The black-haired woman was near the cafeteria, but a green-haired boy appears in front of her.

\- "So you are Suki Moegi?" - The boy asks.

\- "W-who are you ?!" - Suki takes a step back.

\- "I am Anshar, Apsu's servant." - Anshar makes a quick bow to Suki.

\- "Apsu ?! That explains!" - Suki whispers furiously.

\- "Hey, don't worry, I'm not your enemy." - Anshar speaks. - "Quite the opposite."

\- "What do you want from me?" - Suki asks, now a little calmer.

\- "I came to apologize for what happened to Lord Murata." - Anshar lowers his head. - "We ... can we talk? I want to talk to you about something I just discovered recently."

\- "And why with me?" - Suki asks, raising an eyebrow.

\- "When we watch the Policena family, we realize that you are very close to them." - Anshar explains.

\- "OK let's go." - Suki sighs, as he starts walking with Anshar to the cafeteria.

_**\-----** _

The train was like a horror movie, it was dark and the group was tripping over each other to see something.

\- "T-it's too dark!" Love trembled as she held on to Courage.

\- "This is pitch! How are we going to see anything?" Lily asks.

\- "Hmmmm ... maybe the bracelet lights." - Life speaks, and seconds later, the bracelets of the chosen start to light up, like lanterns.

\- "Don't tell me, do you mean our bracelets serve as flashlights?" - Destiny asks, looking at her bracelet.

\- "Yes, and can be very useful for-" - Before Life could finish the sentence, a noise of things creeping up is heard.

\- "Ahhhh! What was that?!?" - Sailor Moon trembles with fear, the group gets a little closer together, as it could be anything.

Suddenly, out of the shadows, a Youma appears.

\- "W-what?" -Destiny asks scared, while she looks at Youma.

\- "Youma ?! What's going on here?!?" - Sailor Jupiter prepares to attack Youma.

Youma then tries to attack the group, but they deflect.

\- " _ **Supreme Thunder!**_ " - Sailor Jupiter launches electric rays at Youma, but ends up reaching a kind of "armor". - "W-what?!?"

\- "WHAT?!?" - Sailor Moon screams, scared.

At high speed, Youma advances on the Sailor Senshi, attacking them.

\- "AHHHHHH !!!" - The Sailor Senshi scream in pain as they fall to the ground due to blows.

\- "N-no ..." - Destiny drops the scepter, placing her hands over her mouth.

Youma looks at the Chosen Ones, snorting.

-

"Watch out! It's coming at us!" - Life was preparing to fight.

Youma runs towards the Chosen Ones.

\- " _ **Flora Dance Lance!**_ " - Life attacks Youma with a spear, several flower petals danced through the air.

However ... Youma ends up kicking Life hard in the belly before she can take another hit.

\- "Life!" - Courage clenches her teeth tightly, while watching the Chosen of Life take a few steps back, holding her belly.

\- "D-damn ..." - Sailor Mars speaks, while she gets up slowly with the other Sailor Senshi.

\- "Hey! He's a little damaged, right?" - Lily realizes that Youma was starting to get a little weak.

\- "Oh, that's right." - Sailor Mercúrio activates the display, analyzing Youma. - "Life's attacks made an" opening "in defense."

\- "So just attack with everything? No problem!" - With a movement of her hands, two gauntlets appear between Courage's hands.

\- "Corage, wait-" - Sailor Venus was unable to finish the sentence, as the Chosen of Courage started running towards Youma.

\- " _ **A** ** _ssault_ Punching Attack!**_" - The brass knuckles start to accumulate energy, and then, Courage starts a sequence of energy attacks focused on Youma, and the last attack throws him away, making him disappear.

\- "W-wow ..." - Sailor Moon had sat in an armchair, because she felt a pain in her body.

\- "Piece of cake." - Courage stretches.

\- "Girls, are you okay?" - Luna asks.

\- "Let's get better." - Sailor Mars responds calmly.

\- "Oh, can I try?" - Love was looking innocently at the Sailor Senshi.

\- "Can you cure them all, Love?" - Destiny asks.

\- "Well, I don't know ... but I can try." - Love gives a smile, while making a heart with her hands. - " _ **Loving Nurse Charm!**_ "

With a flick of her hands, a boomerang appears, Love launches it and it returns passing over the Sailors and Life, while passing, several pink hearts come out of the boomerang, falling on top of the wounds, quickly healing them.

\- "Did it go?" Hope looked at the Sailors and Life curiously.

\- "Hmmm? I don't ... feel any more pain." - Sailor Jupiter starts walking. - "That was amazing, Love!"

\- "Well, it seems that Love is the healer of the Chosen Ones." - Sailor Mercury smiles, while the Chosen of Love blushed slightly.

\- "Ehhh, aren't we forgetting something?" Lily asks.

\- "Ahhhh, Ryo!" - Sailor Mercury runs to the next wagon with a worried face, the group starts to follow her seconds later.

_**\-----** _

\- "And that was it ..." - Anshar finishes explaining, while taking what is left of his hot chocolate.

\- "II can't believe this ..." - Suki was sweating with what the green haired boy had said. - "And as Murata didn't say anything to me ..."

\- "Ms. Suki, he didn't know anything, Apsu tricked him." - Anshar speaks calmly. - "So, can you do this favor? Not to tell Mr. Murata anything?"

\- "Why can't I tell you anything?!? He's my best friend!" - Suki asks, banging her fists on the table.

\- "It is better not to alarm him with this, for the time being, and also, if something happens to Lady Amanda ..." - Anshar lowers his head.

\- "Wait a minute ... what do you mean, what if something happens to Amanda?" - Suki asks.

The green-haired boy sighs.

\- "Sin and the others intend to attack the Sailor Senshi and the Chosen Ones soon, so ... if that happens, Lord Murata would be depressed, and that would make his treatment more difficult than it already is." - Anshar explains. - "It would be very painful to inform him that he will never see his daughter again."

\- "I see ..." - Suki sighs, looking at his empty coffee cup.

\- "Please ... don't say anything to Lord Murata." - Anshar takes one of Suki's hands. - "For his sake."

The black-haired woman just nods.

_**\-----** _

\- " _ **Fire Soul!**_ " - Sailor Mars throws the flames at another Youma, destroying him.

\- "This was easier than the first." - Sailor Moon smiled victoriously.

\- "Will there be more? I'm already tired." - Destiny was sweating.

\- "Probably not, I'm feeling that Ryo is around." - Life comments.

In the same second, Sailor Mercury runs out to the next car, with the group behind her.

When they arrived at the other wagon, the group choked on what they saw, on the floor, was Ryo, almost unconscious.

\- "Ryo!" - Sailor Mercury screams in terror, putting her hands in her mouth, she immediately runs over to the boy, kneeling beside him. - "Are you okay, Ryo?"

\- "A-Ami ..." - Ryo speaks, in a weak voice.

\- "Ryo!" - Sailor Mercury was in a panic. - "Hold tight!"

As the group approached, Ryo lost consciousness.

\- "It's okay. He's just unconscious." - Sailor Jupiter puts a hand on the Sailor of Water's shoulder.

\- "Youmas ... could it be ... Queen Beryl?" -Sailor Moon asks, as she looks at Sailor Mercury and Ryo.

\- "We can worry about that later. Let's go back to the Hikawa Temple." - Luna comments.

\- "And right now! This place is giving me the creeps!" - Lily looked around with the fear that another Youma appears.

_**\-- To Be Continued --** _


End file.
